


Lessons On Being A Seer

by ZeGhostCow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Depression, Don't question it, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Luna is the best, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Sadness, Sarcasm, Seer Harry, Slow Build, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGhostCow/pseuds/ZeGhostCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a female in Medieval times would have sucked. Being called and treated like one even though you are male in this time, must suck even more. Do you know what sucks more? Living in the future whilst this is happening.</p><p>Welcome to Harry's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1: Being a Seer Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you like my other story, because this story means there will be a longer time between updates. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't even have my own house. Why would you think I own the bestseller Harry Potter?

Hello people of the inter-webs. That is what it is called right? Anyway, I am here to educate you on my life and what it means to be a seer. Yes, if you are wondering, I am probably long dead. So dead that my writing may be the only thing left of me. All thanks to my seerness I was able to produce this to give to you. And yes, seerness is a real word as of now. But most importantly, I will be telling you how much being a seer sucks.

Right. I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Hadrian Jameson Philip Evan Potter. Quite a mouthful, I know. But you can call me Harry. Perhaps I should mention that I am a Prince of the Noble Kingdom of Gryffindor. Now, before you go thinking ‘Omg this book is the ramblings of a future king’ I shall have to stop you. I am not the heir. I have an older brother, Godric who will inherit before me. 

Not only that but out of all my siblings I am the last in the line of succession. First my eldest brother would inherit, then Richard the ‘baby’ of the family, then my eldest sister Rhyannon, then Evelyn, then Amity and THEN me. I know it is possible for me to become King still, though that is through a very unlikely set of events that will kill my entire family. 

Why will I not inherit do you ask? I was born with the unfortunate circumstance of being a carrier. That is a male who has the potential to bear children. Or as the priests call it: ‘a male with the soul of a female’. That is one of the reasons I hate priests.

They, like all the male population who were born normal, think that because I can have children I must be a female. Therefore, I must be treated like one. I remember going up to Godric and asking him to teach me sword fighting. To which he replied, “You are too delicate to learn sword fighting.” Of course when I asked him this I knew what his answer was going to be but it didn’t make it any less infuriating.

Throughout my life I have had incidents such as these happen to me. Men saying ‘This is not the business of women’. Or ‘This is nothing to worry your pretty little head over’. I envy your society in that they treat women as real people!

Honestly, the only thing they expect us to do is sit and look pretty, like a doll on display. Oh sure, they tell us we can occupy our time by embroidering cushions, weaving tapestries, learning to dance, sing and speak other languages. But all they really want is someone to fuck and pump out babies as swiftly as possible. 

Mini rant aside, I have not got onto the main topic of writing these pages. I am discussing what it is like to be a seer and the lessons I have learnt through my experiences. The number one lesson is this: BEING A SEER FUCKING SUCKS!!!

There are several types of seers. The first and most common is a prophetic seer. These seers tell prophecies predicting possible future events. But they are also the most inaccurate seer. You don’t know whether the prophecy is relevant now or several centuries later. The prophecies are never specific and are vague as hell. Most are impossible to comprehend. Yet everyone gets in a frenzy when they hear one, trying to decipher its meaning and work out who is mentioned in it. My father, King James III, has a whole group of prophetic seers and people there specifically to translate their cryptic garbage into something comprehensible. They have yet to produce a relevant prophecy.

The second and next common type is an astrologer seer. They use the stars and alignment of the planets to figure out the future. I think they are making it up half the time. Unlike prophetic seers, they don’t go into a trance. So most of their readings from the future are pulled out of their ass to best please the reigning monarchs. Heck, they said I was going to be female whose breasts were going to be the biggest in the country and am going to be good at sewing. Considering I am a male, am flat chested and could not make worse stitches if I tried; well...they aren’t very accurate to say the least. Of course they claim they were half right, in the fact that I am technically female. Idiots…Though my father has a whole group of them...maybe he is the bigger idiot.

The next type is Centaur seers. They use a mixture of prophecies and astrology to predict the future. I am unsure of their accuracy as I have never met one. Though from my visions they are more accurate than the above two, but are even more confusing. 

The final type are the visionary seers. These are the rarest kind of seer. So, naturally, I belong to this type. Visionary seers see visions of the future. Some see them as dreams, never knowing they are real until something happens right in front of them. Some have visions during the day at different intervals. So they are conscious during it and it is very noticeable to bystanders. And some have visions in their dreams and during the day. Guess which category I belong to...yep the last one.

Except….it is different for me. Most visionary seers that have visions during the day have them once a month, maybe once a week and some unlucky few….have it everyday. You’re probably thinking I am in the last category. You would be wrong.

I don’t have visions once a month, week, or day. Nor every hour.

I have visions EVERY FUCKING SECOND OF MY LIFE! From the moment I was born till now my life has been clouded by visions. Now you have tons of questions.

How do you live? How can you pay attention to your surroundings and function like a human being if you are watching visions your entire life? How do you know you have had visions from the moment you were born? How in all that is holy can you tell what is in each vision? Does it affect your sleep and dreams? Are you like a seer on steroids? And, of course, how are you sane?

The answers are not so simple. First, I am used to it. I have lived my whole life both living and paying attention to the visions. It is all about balance. Of course a lot of the visions are unimportant so can be ignored but at least once an hour there is something useful. It isn’t regular as well. So it’s not like I can go ‘ah 4 o’clock. Time to pay attention to my visions again.’ Instead I will be halfway through something, like reading, talking to someone etc. Then all of a sudden I will stare off into space and focus on my visions.

This has lead to my title as the ‘Ditzy Prince’ and does not help my image of a smart, independent man who just because he can bear children doesn’t mean he is inferior. My mother, Lily, and Amity are constantly berating me not to lose focus. Amity says I need to embody a lady at all times, forgetting the fact I am male, and should not lose focus like that. Often during balls and such I will be seen staring at walls rather than pay attention to my surroundings.

But staring at walls makes it easier to see my visions because there is nothing to distract me from them. I am punished with extra etiquette lessons and am asked to ‘pay attention to what others say. It is important to learn about all the gossip.’ I never say that my visions allow me to know all the gossip ahead of time and can tell fact from fiction. In fact, I never mention my visions full stop. It is safer that way.

Now, your question about how I could tell from the moment I was born...I have what you would call a ‘photographic memory’. This means anything I see, I remember. Which is unbelievably useful in terms of visions. It means I don’t have to pay explicit attention every vision but will still remember it. The more focus I put on a vision, though, the more details I will get.

Perhaps an example would be better. Some visions I have are about house elves washing clothes. Nothing exciting or useful about knowing that on Tuesday my clothes will be washed. But for instance if I see some shady person sneaking around the palace, I will focus on the vision and try to identify who, when, where, why etc. By focusing I will be able to see the person’s face up close and, may be able to work out the when, where, why. Which my visions will allow. You have no idea how many assassinations I have foiled over the years by doing this. 

Of course, no one knows about my achievements barring a very select group who I will talk about later. 

Right, now talking about my sleep….I always have visions in my sleep. I don’t have dreams and I always remember my visions. Which means unlike a normal teenage boy, or even a normal teenage carrier, I have not had wet dreams...per se. Instead, as soon as I started going through puberty, I had visions of my future self having sex with various people. How did I know they were visions? Because everything is visions! 

So maybe I was wrong about me being a visionary seer. Maybe I need my own special category. Maybe I am a Mega Seer, instead. Yes, those words needed capitals. And it fucking sucks. Why can’t I be normal? Why must I have this talent that is, as you kindly pointed out, on steroids?

I know no one else has had this ability to this level before...as far as I know. All the research I have done into seers have never mentioned anyone else. The most a person has had in recorded history is one vision a day. This was by the legendary seer Cassandra Trelawney. 

Perhaps it is due to my mother that I have this ability. After all it was such a scandal, so I was told, when my father married my mother. He was the only heir of the throne of Gryffindor, she the daughter of a lowly noble. The story goes that my father broke an engagement to the Duchess Narcissa Black, and married mother against his father’s wishes. He always tells us he was so in love with her that rational thought took a back seat. But he wouldn’t regret it for the world. He loves us and her. 

My mother also loves my father, despite all the gossip. Many call my mother, Queen Lily, a gold digging whore. Though not to her or my father’s face. The last who did found himself a head shorter than before. The gossipers have rude words to say about me and my siblings as well. Many think we are weaker magically and have no special talents. Well...that is some bullshit. I have my Mega Seer abilities, proving that my mother’s ‘lesser’ blood does not affect her children negatively. 

Yet no one knows this and I want it to stay this way. You may ask how people can’t tell the signs. Most seers have a visual cue that shows they are about to enter a trance. Of course, when you are always in this state of being in a trance, no one will tell the difference. Also people are stupid.

The last question you asked ‘how are you sane?’. Have you read what I have just written? I am obviously not; no seer is. Too busy living in the future to focus on the present. 

But I haven’t said the worst thing about being a seer. Which I discovered when I was 10...

I have been in love with a man for 6 years and we have never even met. Awesome….


	2. Lesson 2: Having a friend is a must! But the less that know the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More rambling coming up! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter there would be more shit about House elves. Cos they are awesome...Especially Dobby.

The most important thing to stay relatively sane as a seer is to have a really good friend. Lucky for me I have such a person.

Her name is Luna. She is the daughter of a nobleman and her mother is a seer. That is how we first became friends infact. When I was about 8 years old I met her just sitting on a bench in the garden. She was staring off into space…much like I do.

/Flashback/

I wandered over to her, knowing that she would become the most important part of my life. She would be my friend, confidant and support; just as I would be hers. 

Such a monumental point in my life was made with a few steps in the right direction. I ignored the splendor of the garden, which I have seen many times before. Both future and present. But this is the most important event that will happen here in my lifetime.

She, Luna, didn’t acknowledge my approach. I knew she wouldn’t. Both my vision of this meeting and visions of future meetings we would have. Our future friendship I have seen backs this up.

I sat down beside her and stare at the same wall she is staring at. 

“I have been waiting for you.” I whispered, my voice barely heard over the wind. “I have anticipated your arrival for some time.”

“She said it was time to go. Time to meet you.” She says.

“We both were waiting for this day, Luna.” She shows no surprise over me knowing her name. That is one reason we will get along so well.

“And now it has finally come.” 

We glance at each other with ancient eyes, knowing the weight our meeting has on the future. That is why she, and only she, could be my one true friend. She understands the future in ways normal people cannot. She knows the meaning of cause and effect. She has knowledge beyond her years.

It is funny to think of what others would have thought of our meeting. Luna, who always viewed the world with an unfocused eye, had eyes sharper than any stone. I, who many thought stupid and unknowing of world events, had a serious look on my face.

If any had seen us they would have seen people older than the 8 and 7 years we were. We glanced back to the wall.

“The lorfing frumpers will be shocked by these events.”

“Indeed. But not as shocked as the frothing lumpers.” Then she smiled. In that moment, our friendship was secured. My acceptance of her and her acceptance of me cemented an alliance so powerful, Death would not let us part without the other.

“What do we do now, your highness?”

“Let’s go fuck up some shit.” And thus ends the meeting which changed the shape of my life forever.

/End Flashback/

Luna is bullied a lot by people. People who don’t understand and could never understand her like I do.

She isn’t a seer like me. No, merely the daughter of one. But that doesn’t mean she is without talent. Perhaps many of you would call her schizophrenic, for she sees things others do not. Though, just because you cannot see something, doesn’t mean it is non-existent. A fact many in our time have trouble comprehending. 

She is as sane as I am. And so I shall protect her sanity and life as she does mine. I vowed that before I even met her and I will not go back on that vow. Even if I wanted to. She is my sister in all but blood and I love her as I love my siblings.

We will follow each other anywhere; even to death. That is an unvoiced promise we have.

She moved to the palace that day and became my lady-in-waiting. Thus, she sleeps near me and spends most of her time around me. In company we act how the world perceives us. Me, the ‘ditzy prince’ and Luna the unfocused strange girl. Many people have commented that we are perfect for each other, both as idiotic as the other.

But when we are alone our masks drop. We become the seer and the accomplice, plotting and influencing the future with the help of my network.

My network consists of the most underestimated species in the whole world. House elves. Many view them as servants who cannot possibly think for themselves. Of course, they are the same idiots who claim that females and carriers are weaker magically.

When I first met a house elf, he was able to tell I was a seer immediately. Instantly this proved to me that house elves are in fact wiser than humans. This house elf was able to know my secret within a few seconds of meeting me, whereas my family and other members of the court have not after 5 years of knowing me.

His name was Dobby and he introduced me to all the house elves that worked in the palace. In this I found a place to relax and be myself in. The kitchens were a place no one would look for me. After all, who would think a prince would spend time in a dirty kitchen?

From there I started spending more time there. I told the elves stories of the possible futures and helped them with their chores. I taught some of the younger ones to read and write. In turn they taught me magic and agreed to help me influence the future. Thus my network was formed. 

Dobby proved to be the most enthusiastic in his help, sometimes bordering into over the top. At one point I needed to get rid of a Duke before he assassinated my father. I told Dobby that he needed to annoy him so much that he would leave. Dobby ended up pestering the Duke day and night for an entire week. Dobby didn’t sleep in that time; so focused was he on the task. He almost gave the game away, as you would say, several times because his actions were so showy. It worked out in the end as I knew it would but I and the other elves scolded him for missing sleep.

They have proved to be loyal friends and intelligent companions. They went out of their way to please me. They bring me information I already know just to make sure I know it. The elves that work extra hard get the best Christmas presents. 

When I introduced them to Luna they were all very excited. I had already told of the friend who would help me through all my troubles, so they were extremely excited to finally meet her. They practically accepted her into their family, as they did with me. Luna almost cried that day.

Even though Luna is there mainly to help with my visions, she is still a good friend. We tell each other everything and have lots of fun with each other. I remember telling her when I was 10 that I was in love with someone I had never met. And 3 years later she returned the favour by saying that she is not attracted to men in any way. Instead she prefers females.

This proves how I need to protect her. If anyone caught wind of her being, as you would call it, lesbian, she would be put to death instantly. It is honestly idiotic, our society. It is okay to be gay as long as it is between two men and one of them is a carrier. Two females or two men, none of whom are carriers, and it would be straight to the gallows. So stupid.

If it wasn’t for Luna, I would have gone completely insane a long time ago. She brings me joy during hard times, redirects my anger to prevent explosions, and helps keep me happy and calm. We meditate, practice magic, play modern games with house elves and just relax together. She even doesn’t bat an eye when I decide to wear skinny jeans or some other modern clothes I have had the house elves make.

Speaking of Luna….

“Harry, your mother is expecting us to attend her.” Comes her musical voice. 

“I know. We have a few more minutes before they send Frimpy to get us though. That is more than enough time to finish writing this.” 

“Have you said that I am the best and most awesome grum wuffer in your life and you couldn’t imagine life without me?”

“Now I have!”

“You are writing everything I say aren’t you?”

“Perhaps…”

“Then write about how you are the greatest person alive and everyone basks in your glory and...you aren’t writing what I say are you?”

“No. I am writing exactly what you say. And I do agree that I am the greatest person alive.”

“Hmm...I thought you would. But you have to remember to put down the warning! Else they could be in very serious danger.”

“Of course!”

I shall finish now...but….

BEWARE OF THE NARGLES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you take Harry and Luna's warning to heart. It will save you a lot of trouble in the future.


	3. Lesson 3: Family is awesome, but you may have to lie to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I wish upon a shooting star, will I own Harry Potter?

Hello again, I hope you all took my warning seriously. It is important to watch out for nargles because you have no idea when they are going to strike.

Anyway! I just got back from my much anticipated tea party with mother. It was as thrilling as watching paint dry.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother and all of my sisters. But they are just so...boring at times. I spent the past three hours listening to gossip I already know, helping weave a tapestry I already can see completed in my visions and reading a book I have already read in my visions. 

Of course, my mother tried to include me in the conversations about fashion and such but I could not focus at all. I kept having important visions and so most of the conversation went over my head. The parts I did hear were boring as I have already heard this in my visions and even then I was bored listening to it. And then my sister, Amity, kept hissing at me to pay attention. 

Also, Hermione was there. God, I hate that bitch. She thinks that she is superior to me because she is smarter than me. She is constantly reading and anytime I stare into space I know she has this smug look on her face. Little does she know that I know more about what is coming than she does. My knowledge of the future is so vast I want to tell her what I know to put her back in her place. 

But I know that revealing myself for something as stupid as superiority is foolish. I have a higher title than she and do not need to make myself more superior. The only reason she is here, rather than in her home kingdom of Ravenclaw, is to be a lady-in-waiting for my mother. She spends most of her time kissing up to her and it sickens me. She is an ambitious type of women who will take anything she can get. I have seen several scenarios where she seduces and marries kings and princes, therefore elevating herself to the position of royalty. I have even seen a future where my mother has died and Hermione manages to marry my father. 

This horrified me so much. She is 18 and my father is 45! The thought of her having power over me as my step-mother also was terrifying. I resolved to make sure this future never happens!

But the worst possible future is the one where she marries my love. I burnt with jealousy at that vision and ended up having the house elves prank her for a week. No way is she taking him for her own selfish ambition. What was worse is that she would kill him within a year of marriage! I couldn’t speak to her at all for a while in case I say something which betrays my rage. 

Once I had calmed down, I had a great deal of respect for her. Her cunning and ambition is really quite admirable. She would have fit right at home in your modern world and may have even been the most successful business women you would have ever seen. That still doesn’t mean I like or even tolerate her but it is a start.

Of course, Amity, my sister, loves her. Amity sees a lot of herself in Hermione. Amity is smart like her, and they find they have a lot to talk about. Also they like to gang up on me in a double scolding session. But unlike Hermione, she is reserved and would not endanger her image for ambition. She is determined to do our father proud in the only way she can, by marrying well. Amity sees marriage as a duty and will try to achieve this duty as swiftly as possible. 

Unfortunately, she thinks this is a duty that all of us bearers should achieve. So she attempts to get Evelyn, Rhyannon and I to behave exactly how she behaves in order to secure husbands for us. So she is always on my case about paying attention and feels the need to berate me for everything I do that doesn’t fit with her perfect image.

I love her and know she is doing it for the best intentions but...it annoys the crap out of me. She also tries to change our older sisters behaviour. Unfortunately for her, she never will or could. They will never fit her image of a perfect bride, which is probably for the best. If there were three versions of Amity I would lose any remaining sanity I have left.

My mother, Lily, often makes this torment worse. She agrees with Amity and tries to force me into etiquette lessons I don’t need. But of course, no matter how hard I try I always have visions that make me lose whatever focus I have left. It happened at least 8 times in the short time we were together. 

The irony is that my seerness, if known, would make my marriage eligibility go through the roof! Every King, Prince, Duke, Lord would love to have a seer on their side. They would probably have wars over me. They wouldn’t even have to like males! I could be ugly, spoilt, stupid, smelly, and have no manners whatsoever and I would be a better candidate for marriage than any of my sisters!

Etiquette lessons would mean shit! All they are currently are a way to waste time as slowly as possible. I get more enjoyment watching my brother ride horses than I do weaving a tapestry. By the way, I cannot weave/sew/embroider at all. So I am not even helping my mother; I am merely a hindrance. Yet every time they start a new project like this they suffer short term memory loss and forget my atrocious ability with a needle. You would think someone as intelligent as my sister Amity claims to be would have realised this by now. But no….I have to be included. 

I understand that they want to spend time with me. That’s fine. But forcing me to do something that I hate and will ruin for everyone else is no excuse. To be fair watching someone weave a tapestry is just as boring. 

Instead they could do the logical thing and invite me over to chat with them and then let me do what I want in the room. I will be able to converse with them and generally be a more pleasant person to be around. Rather than the bundle of hormonal joy I would be otherwise. 

Sometimes, mother lets me do just that. She realises I have no interest in what she and her ladies-in-waiting are doing. These are the best times for everyone. I am able to do things that I really enjoy, like draw or paint. And mother can spend time with me while doing things she likes. Everyone’s a winner!

Except whenever this happens one of her ladies-in-waiting, cough Hermione cough, will complain about how I refuse to join in the group activity. This spurns my sister to join her in the complaints, which makes mother annoyed. If she is annoyed she is less likely to allow this to happen some other time. Which pisses me off in the future. Or, more accurately, pisses me off now because I know the inevitability of it all. So the idea which would have worked out fine is ruined by the busybody known as Hermione.

What I wouldn’t give to be able to draw during these times. Drawing or painting helps me visualise visions clearer. It helps deal with the confusing tidal wave of images I am subjected to and allows me to focus on a particular image. It’s like pausing one of your movies to get an image. I have an entire collection of drawings based on places, people and sometimes events. My most common figure of drawing is of course my love. But I still draw any futures I like that involve my family or any interesting things from the future like clothes.

Another thing I wish I could do is play music. As a man my mother never taught me how to play any instrument, nor how to sing. She, instead, taught me how to do ballroom dancing. The reason I was forbidden from learning is because ‘as a male your vocal cords are not suited to singing. Leave it to women’. Hermione, the smug git that she is, delights in playing the piano or violin in front of me. The bad thing is….she is actually good at playing these instruments. Luckily, her singing is horrendous. Can’t have her being good at everything.

What I would not give to be able to play those instruments. Or to sing. But, I can only do this in privacy like in the kitchens with the house elves. Or in the abandoned piano room which is supposedly haunted. There I am able to play anything I want and sing whatever I please. Even your modern songs which I like! I especially like those songs by that carrier Justin Beiber. I think it very courageous that he can sing those songs even with all the criticisms and ‘haters’.

I bet no one here could play Beethoven or Mozart as well as I do. Mostly because they have no idea who either of them are, but semantics! 

I love your pop songs! They are all really different to our boring music. You have such variety of genres...it is amazing! Plus most of your songs don’t have a set dance you have to follow. You can make up your own dance and just let your body flow to the music. I bet Evelyn would really like this kind of music. It is so freeing!

I mostly just hum songs from your time if I am in the presence of others. Luna and the house elves being the exception. Anywho...wow I went on a giant tangent….as I knew I would.

Right...so family is important….

I am extremely grateful to my older sisters right now. They both burst into the tea party giggling as usual. Now my eldest sister…..she is a what you would call a whore or slut. She loves having sex with people and shamelessly flirts with any male she sees. Despite what her name would imply, she is by no means a ‘pure maiden’. Because of her actions Amity gets into a lot of rows with her. They are all comically funny. Amity always gets so emotional and often leaves in a huff. While Rhyannon is as calm as ever having riled up her sister for the billionth time. 

I admire her strength and though her lack of care for how others see her...I like that about her to. She just likes sex and doesn’t see why she should overcomplicate matters. She can be amusing, always speaks her mind and tells some of the dirtiest jokes.

Evelyn tries to follow and imitate Rhyannon’s behaviour. Tries being the operative word. She flirts well enough but any contact beyond that leaves her awkward. She doesn’t know the truth yet; that she is not in anyway attracted to males. When she realises this I am going to set her up with Luna. 

Evelyn has Rhyannon’s sense of humor but is more shy and unsure of herself. Though when she dances or sings she is a different person. She would also fit right in with modern society. She would be the best dancer and would not have to conform to the idea she needs a husband. Perhaps she would be less shy...though her insecurities is an endearing part of her.

After my sisters interruption, I was able to sneak out of the tea party. Which I know will backfire later...but I am thankful for any time away from the bitch. Even if it results in a scolding from mother.

As I was retreating to my rooms I happened upon my elder brother. I barely see him nowadays as he is always around father and his advisors learning how to be a king. When he isn’t doing that he is hunting or sword fighting which is too gory for a lady. Fuck off….anyway he is very busy. So any time I get to see him is amazing. I was able to have a conversation longer than 3 sentences with him! 

Godric mentioned that father would want to speak to me soon; which means another suitor. Yay me! 

Pretty much the only time I see my father is when he is attempting to set up a marriage contract for me. After the formal proceedings he sits down with me and attempts to talk with me. He tries to connect to me and be a good father. Being a King makes him so busy that he barely has time for his children. Barring Richard and Godric. But he wants to spend time with the rest of us and be a good dad, so I can’t fault him for trying. 

Each time he makes time for me I do everything I can to make it enjoyable and as long as possible. Even if it gets awkward and we have no idea what to say….I still love it. One of the tragedies of being a King is sacrificing your family. We aren’t as close as we could be if we lived in modern times. 

The last member of our family is Richard. He is the thing which brightens up our day by making everyone else’s shit. By pranking. Apparently he takes after father from when he was a boy. Every member of the court has been pranked at least once by Richard, except me. People assume I am his favourite so he never pranks me. 

In actuality he attempts to prank me all the time. Thanks to my seerness I am never caught out. Richard always whines and complains to me about me thwarting him. His questions are amusing and often get him in trouble because he admits to certain pranks. Each time I ‘thwart’ his pranks he vows to one day get me in a prank. All I could say to him is “Good luck”. In all likelihood he will never get me in one of his pranks, but who knows?

When I arrived back at my quarters I saw that Luna was already asleep. It seems that she couldn’t outrun the jiggerbees this time. 

Being a seer has helped teach me the importance of family; even if they know jack shit about you. Seeing visions of possible futures where my family are broken and hollow makes me appreciate these happy moments more. I know better than anyone that life can go down the...toilet is it? Anyway, life can go down the toilet in a heartbeat. One wrong move from me, one minor fuck up and my perfect family is ruined forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters have a lot of exposition so....


	4. Lesson 4: Brew lots of Headache Potions, or Have someone do it for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating in a while. Real life got in the way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry/Tom would be a reality if I owned Harry Potter.

Seeing the future has its perks….but sometimes it is hard to see them. The constant visions make it hard to see and understand the real world. I often get lost in my visions but it was far more common when I was little and before I had met Luna. 

Some days I wake up and don’t even realise I am awake. I lay in bed watching visions thinking I am asleep. Occasionally I spend the entire day in bed and wake up fully the next day. I never realise how long it has been until Luna comes to warn me. As embarrassing as that is it happens at least once a month.

Unfortunately it adds to my lazy ditzy prince image. So a lot of potential suitors have been disgusted by my ‘laziness’. Which vexes my father. I can’t help it though. Despite the fact that carriers are thought of as female, many men would prefer an actual female as a spouse.

Everyone in my time probably thinks it is the most amazing thing in the world to be a seer. They don’t actually have the visions, though. They have no idea what it is actually like.

Some days I wake up thinking that some of the visions I have seen have already happened. For example, I once woke up thinking that my father was dead and that his funeral was that day. So I prepared to wear black clothes and was generally miserable until my father comes to my chambers to announce I have another suitor. When I saw him I fainted, embarrassingly enough. Father thought it was because I was overcome with emotion over the fact I could be married to this suitor. 

In reality I had no idea what came out of his mouth nor did I care. I was just happy I got out of that vision and that my father was still alive. I was also pissed that I displayed another thing that made me seem weak. Honestly, I would never faint being overcome by happiness or anything. Being shocked because I thought my father was back from the dead like one of those zombie things…..yes I can definitely see myself fainting after that. After all, your horror movies are scary.

I remember another time I woke up and I thought I lived in your modern times. So I put on skinny jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. I was almost outside my chambers when Luna came rushing in and forcing me to change. Lucky she did because in my times what I was wearing could be construed as nakedness. 

You see, in my time carriers have a list of clothes they can and cannot wear. We can wear dresses and even some male tunics. We cannot wear anything too revealing, too tight or too manly. Anything we wear has to have some kind of femininity to it to show that we are carriers. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt are both too revealing and too tight. The sneakers are not feminine enough; I generally have to wear slippers. 

Luna really saved me that day.

Other problems are that I see things that are not there...yet. I see tapestries that have yet to be placed on the wall, I see blank spaces where there are currently statues or paintings. It can be infuriating. Sometimes when people want to organise meetings in certain areas of the castle they will say “Meet me by the statue on the third floor near the library.” And I will reply “What statue? There is no statue anywhere near there.” They look at me like I have 3 heads and I am the palace idiot….again.

So I generally avoid areas where I see things that aren’t there or areas where there are things but I see nothing. The only place this happens is the roof. I spend a great deal of time there.

It helps relax me and gets me away from the stress of the palace. I am able to look at the clouds without worrying over whether I will get a husband before I am 25. I don’t have to worry about manners and etiquette; the clouds won’t care. Often, I go to the roof and practice magic away from the patriarchal world who see it as an insult if I were to use magic. Or I go to sing modern songs and possibly dance to them as well, wearing outfits you people would commonly wear.

Other days...I just sit there. On the roof watching the world go by. I stay stuck in my visions seeing futures that may never be but could still happen. I see the various ways me and my family could die. See futures I want so desperately to happen...but they never happen. Any hopes and ambitions can be swiftly crushed by my visions and most days I wish I didn’t have them.

I almost wish I was a normal boy...carrier...whatever. I wish my only concerns would be finding a suitable husband. I wish I didn’t have to deal with assassinations or my parent’s deaths or trying to stay in reality.

On days like that when I’m on the roof….I consider throwing myself off it.

‘How could you do that?’ I hear you say. ‘I live in poverty and am beaten by my family. I am raped 17 times a day and am constantly starving. How could you, a spoilt, pampered prince, consider ending your life?’

Whoa! Before you start shitting on me, I would never do that. My family would be eternally sad by my passing and I could never do that to them. I love my family and my life is pretty good all things considered. I could never actually kill myself...I just consider what would happen if I do.

Like for instance...none of my family would know why I did it. Why I ended my life. Another thing I consider is how many people would actually care? Only my family or the house elves come to mind. 

But anyway...that doesn’t matter. The thing is living life as a seer is almost like living with a mental illness. Not exactly the same, to be sure, but similar enough. It is hard to live in a mind that is not entirely your own. My mind is over 90% visions and 10% me. This is merely guesswork because I have no real idea if it is actually these numbers.

Sometimes I try to take potions to get rid of these visions, despite knowing it won’t work. I get so desperate, occasionally, I try to use dreamless sleep. It never works. Instead it makes it a lot worse, almost like a punishment for trying to block my visions. Each day after using this potion I have a killer headache from the influx of visions.

One time I accidently on purpose overdosed on dreamless sleep. I was just done with my visions, done with the burden of the future. When I went to sleep it was like my visions were attacking me. No one could wake me up either. I remained in a coma like state for a week, worrying my whole family. Lucky they did not know what happened to make me this way; they never found out I overdosed nor about my visions.

I awoke after this experience to my very worried family and the worst headache in the world. It felt like someone had broken my skull and viciously removed my brain. For an entire month I was recovering from the headache; pain potions didn’t help.

They usually do though. Once a week I have to take pain potions for the migraines from visions. I brew them myself so the resident potions master, who is a right git by the way, doesn’t find out. Of course I have to steal the ingredients from him, luckily he thinks it is my brother Richard playing a prank. Richard takes the credit anyway despite not knowing who actually did it. I think he suspects me though....

If my headaches are especially bad I have Luna brew them for me. Without my pain potions I am even more of a shit-head than usual.

I mean, I asked my sister Rhyannon when the baby was due because I saw it in a vision. She got really shitty with me. I still remember the horror of her yelling at me, accusing me of calling her fat. Never have I seen her so angry with me. It was one of the most terrifying things I had seen in my life. 

...You see how living in the future can be damaging. I often say things like this and offend a great number of people because of how I live in the future. Even knowing I am going to offend them doesn’t help because most of the time I have no idea what I will say. So people think me rude and inconsiderate.

I just wish for peace occasionally. Though it looks like the only way I am going to achieve this is by dying. I have no intention of purposefully doing so though some days I cannot help imagining it.

I believe you call it ‘depression’. Right? I think I may have that; at least sometimes. No one in our time really understands mental illnesses, they merely leave them be and try to keep the person from disgracing themselves. Any person who could be counted as depressed is told to ‘Cheer up! It’ll get better soon’ which doesn’t really help if you just lost your entire family now does it? 

Our society is more concerned on social standing, who’s marrying whom and keeping our kingdoms from collapse or war than science or learning. Most are content with how things are and would destroy anything that changes it. So, they know fuck all about anything nor do they care.

This depression I have makes it hard to face the day. I fear constantly that I will be lost in my visions forever. Or that one of my worst visions comes true and my family are massacred because I didn’t save them. It is a possibility. 

Not only that but every vision I have of my family dying in gruesome ways. Possibly even tortured. 

I have seen my little brother burned alive in front of my parents who are begging and pleading for mercy. Godric forced to murder the rest of us under mind control and after realising what he had done he turned the sword unto himself. My mother brutally raped repeatedly by bandits who kidnapped her for ransom. Rhyannon committing suicide after having her mind broken by the torture spell crucio. Amity forced to take the crown after we all perished in an assassination. Evelyn going on a killing spree, mad with bloodlust forcing war upon our nation, sometimes even consuming the flesh of her victims in her insanity. I have even seen futures in which my sisters and I were turned into sex slaves; broken and defeated. The countless ways my father could be assassinated, including one whilst on the stool. 

On some days after I see these I start crying at random intervals, often in awkward situations. Others I remain blank for the entire day barely registering what is happening in my surroundings. I occasionally see the world in black and grey, as if the events are inevitable. 

I know they are not and I am determined to never let anything like this happen. Not to my family or anyone else’s if I can prevent it. Though, I will not succeed.

In all likelihood I shall remain in this loop of depression to the day I die. Let’s hope I don’t accidentally kill myself before then...that made no sense. Anywho...hopefully my death is not by suicide due to the stupidity of society not recognising or acknowledging depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly sad chapter. I feel that this is something that seers, if they existed, would experience.
> 
> Also Harry considers Luna part of his family...I know, Captain Obvious here.
> 
> And the assassin by stool, which means toilet in case you didn't know. (You probably did and I am being a dick.) A king actually died this way. Or was almost killed this way. I can't remember off the top of my head.


	5. Lesson 5: Try not to be to disgusted by what you see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have an explanation thing in this chapter. But...um...you know when you understand a concept but you can't explain it to others.....yeah. I suffered a bit from that writing this. So if you don't understand it, it's completely fine because I was horrible at explaining it. If you understand it, good. And yes, the explanation is why this chapter took a while.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Seers seem to be very important characters, like Trelawney. If I owned Harry Potter we would hear more about them...

Last time I talked about how some visions are horrifying. But now I shall talk about the visions which are even worse….the sexually explicit ones.

Being a seer whose dreams are entirely made of visions...I did not have normal dreams. That includes wet dreams. You’re probably thinking this is a good thing after all wet dreams are embarrassing.

Instead my brain had other ideas. As I learnt when I was nine.

It was like, ‘Hey, you’re about nine now, right? Well it is time to learn about the real world.’ 

And so I had my first vision of a sex scene. It was scarring. Most parents would be the people who inform their children of sex and where babies come from. My brain and the visions decided to take that job upon themselves….

….By showing me my parents having sex.

I suppose technically that means my parents did teach me about sex...in a horrifying, I-want-to-clean-my-brains-out kind of way. 

I really, really did not want to know that my mother was that flexible. In fact I know what most people at court like in sex; and also what they all look naked.

Hermione likes dominating her partner. With whips and shit. I was scared of her for about a year because of this. To be fair, I was ten at the time but honestly the thought of anyone enjoying being whipped is fairly...unnerving to me. 

Rhyannon is not fussy in the least. I knew this already, though it still is too much information.

Evelyn likes oral sex. Like, it’s some kind of obsession for her. Doesn’t matter whether she is giving or receiving. I am disturbed anytime she kisses me on the cheek, which is ludicrous.

My parents actually like having threesomes. Specifically, with the notorious playboy Duke Sirius Black. 

My older brother likes women with big breasts. No idea why. I don’t even want to think about my baby brother having sex. He still is only 13! Amity….doesn’t like sex at all. She loathes it and only sees it as her duty.

Some people have really weird fetishes. Lord Pettigrew is a paedophile, which is gross. Sir Remus Lupin likes licking food off a person...Anyway why I am I discussing this?

Moving on from weird fetishes...but not really. I bet you’re all wondering what mine are. Yes, I can see that, you sick perverts. I bet you’re all waiting for a sex scene with me. Tut tut. Must have some patience, yes?

I myself have an obsession with beauty. Any person who is handsome or beautiful. I know it is really vain of me, but we can’t help our preferences. To me it doesn’t matter what age they are as long as they are….I suppose the word you may use is ‘hot’. 

For instance, I would not mind marrying Sirius even though I know he would cheat on me. But luckily I won’t marry him unless his current betrothed died; which is unlikely at this stage. Also I am not sure I would enjoy knowing the fact that my husband is cheating on me with my parents. That just seems….wrong.

It appears I like people with experience as well. Most of the people who I have sex with have some form of experience with sex; so they actually know what they are fucking doing.

My love is an example of this as well. He is very handsome and has experience. I mean if you saw his body….it’s enough to make anyone flustered. And that’s with clothes. Without them you would swear he was blessed by a god or even was a god, because there is no way a mere mortal is that attractive.

….I have just realised that my Mega Seer abilities could make me the biggest perv in the world. I can spy on people without really doing so...I have a front row seat to anyone having sex without their permission. 

That does not instill me with confidence. And I can’t even fucking control it! What person wants to imagine, let alone see, their parents having sex? None. If it were up to me I would only see sex scenes involving me; because at least then there would be some normality to it all. 

Though seeing these sex scenes is useful….god I am cringing while writing this. These...scenes can prove or disprove gossip about infidelity, help me know what people to avoid because they’re creeps or educate me on how to be good in bed. Yep, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little at the last point.

More importantly, sex scenes are a good indicator into how the future is going to be shaped….as horrifying as that sounds. I mean, who would have thought that the future would be decided by who slept with whom? 

It works like this. Sex scenes can help determine what fixed events are going to be. ‘What are fixed events?’ you may ask. Fixed events are events that no matter what I or others do the event will happen. This may mean that my acting on it causes the event or it may happen without interference. Either way, it is going to happen.

An example of a fixed event is my meeting with Luna. Nothing I could do would have changed that event. It was meant to take place. Because of the nature of the future and how it is always changing it is often hard to determine what is going to happen. Fixed events act like unmoving rocks, showing which visions are going to happen. The more solid a vision the more likely it is to happen. Certain things that I do will change its solidity and make it more or less likely. Or perhaps certain things others do. Even though I am the only person who see this.

The closer to the present a vision is, the more likely it will be a fixed event. So visions about tomorrow will be more clear and defined than visions a week from now. 

‘How do sex scenes tie into all this?’ By now, you all know I have an insane amount of visions each day. Most of the visions about sex, luckily, happen whilst I am asleep. They are also my most common type of vision. Yes, I watch more porn than all of you. It isn’t even fake shit either.

Sex scenes help show that the future is still open. That things can change it and create fixed events. By focusing on a particular sex scene I can attempt to manipulate the future to make that scene happen. Which is what I am trying to do with my love. Unfortunately it is incredibly hard to know whether my actions will lead to the desired event. 

Basically I know the effect but will not know how to cause it all the time. Might as well know nothing because all these ideal futures are making me more depressed due to their unlikelihood. Though sometimes I cause events by accident.

But I suppose even if I never get together with my love I will still have these vivid fantasies to cling to. 

Now, I bet you’re wondering. ‘I thought you were a seer. Seers always know what is going to happen.’ 

Wrong! We merely have a greater understanding of what futures are possible. Sure, we can accurately predict the future 8 times out of 10, but we require time to do that. I see all possible futures; no matter how unlikely. So it stands to reason that most of these future will never happen especially as they contradict each other.

Though, to be honest, anyone can be a seer. I mean really, I will predict the future of all you unnamed people reading this….

SPOILER ALERT!

You die. 

Brilliant. See how easy it is to be a seer! Please note the sarcasm…

Anyway, sometimes the things that cause certain events are really easy to figure out. Just one conversation with a certain person and boom! Chocolate for breakfast for a week.

Other times the routes are so convoluted and twisted with other routes you can accidentally trigger other events which will prevent it from occurring. So you have to stop those ones from becoming fixed events…..Sorry it is just so complicated sometimes. The balance you have to keep, little actions to change the timeline….it is really tiring and hard to keep track of. 

I am afraid that all of the explanation I have given above will be boring and make no sense to any people who are not a seer. To which I say I am sorry for my ramble of incoherent nonsense.

The synopsis is that there are events that I wish to happen, so I need to make sure I do the correct combination of things for it to happen. Think of it like a maze where I need to take a certain path to get to a certain exit. But the maze also has a whole lot of other exits I can accidentally go to if I take the wrong path. 

Phew! I think that sums it up.

Anyway, this still doesn’t justify in my mind seeing my parents doing it. Right that got me thinking of it again….Please excuse me will I go to the privy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if you don't understand it comment below and I will try to explain it better. Or if you have tips for explaining it better....please tell me.
> 
> AHA! You learn more about Tom.....ish. Though I will tell you this. He will not actually be called Tom. You will find out why in a few chapters. ;)


	6. Lesson 6:  Always Look Useless. It makes people underestimate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron or Harry. Why is it that whenever a female is in a trio friendship with two males she has to end up with one of them?

Now, I know I have been complaining a lot about being seen as a ditzy or stupid...But I actually do a fair amount to keep it this way. I know, I know, complaining about something you do nothing to stop and even encourage is a little hypocritical.

The thing is….my image as a stupid person is the best shield I have as a seer. So long as people see me as that, they will overlook some of the things that could identify me as a seer.

You have no idea how dangerous it will be for me and my family if my status as a seer comes out. All the assassin attempts that currently happen would be doubled and most would be on me.

The risk of me being kidnapped either for ransom or so they can have a seer is incredibly high. Who knows what they would do to get information from me?

There is an unspoken rule that females and carriers cannot be kidnapped and forced to marry people whom their fathers/guardians don’t approve of. Forgetting the fact that it does happen occasionally; the chance of it happening to me increases if I am known as a seer. 

Not only that but having my seerness known will increase the danger to my family. They will become bigger targets because people will wonder, ‘What if his family also are seers? What if they have some ability that would put us in danger?’ 

Because that is why they attack me. I am a danger to them and their kingdom. Or I am to their business. Or I am a danger to their criminal organisation. So many people will see me as a threat. Imagine that! Normal males having to acknowledge that a carrier is a threat to them.

I almost laugh at the thought. I bet they when they acknowledge it, they will look constipated. Okay, give me a moment….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Okay, I am calm now that I have got that out of my system. 

I have mentioned before that people would fight wars over me. That is also true. I would have suitors lining out the back door, like they are waiting for the new….I-pone? No, Iphone! 

But...I don’t want wars fought for me. I don’t want enough suitors to sink a ship. I don’t want to be in constant fear of my life and of being kidnapped. I don’t want my family to be afraid of being hurt in the crossfire.

So I don’t tell. I build up my defense of stupidity and absentmindedness. I endure Hermione’s belittling and my constant etiquette lessons. I mean, I do complain about the latter all the time but I don’t actually make moves to prevent it, even though I could.

I do have other backup plans. Sometimes I have visions showing me being outed, so I need to prepare just in case such a thing happens. I need ways to defend myself and have ways to run or hide.

Therefore, I taught myself some martial arts. Using my visions of your future I was able to teach myself rather accurately…..I hope. I suppose it will give me an edge over any assailant. It will at least provide me some time for others to arrive and help me.

I do have an advantage in the fact I will be able to predict my opponent's moves ahead of time...so maybe what I know will be enough.

I also taught myself sword fighting. Though for no other reason than to give my older brother the middle finger. One day I am going to fight against him and in most of the ones I have seen, I demolish him. That must make me very good at sword fighting, or my brother isn’t as good as he thinks he is.

Or I am just a dirty, dirty cheater who uses visions in order to humiliate my brother. But who would think that of little ol’ me?

I haven’t actually tried to fight someone for real either. So my fighting prowess could be very exaggerated. 

Lucky I won’t have to use it often and, hopefully, not at all. It would be too scary. Also if I have to fight in a dress it will not end well.

Anyway, being underestimated means I will be able to fight off attackers because they won’t suspect it. The funny thing is, a surprise attack wouldn’t surprise me. That is one reason I love being a seer. I won’t die due to being caught off guard….at least I hope.

That would be a horrid way to go for a seer like me, wouldn’t it? 

So yeah. As a MEGA seer I don’t really feel surprised. 

I already know what my Christmas presents are beforehand. Any ‘surprise’ treat from my father is not surprising at all. 

Faking surprise is also a necessary thing to stay under the radar. If I didn’t act surprised I would have been found out years ago. No matter how cool it would be to point to each present and say exactly what is in there ahead of time; well that would not be a smart move.

I almost did it once. Just to see what people said. Luckily I only announced what one present was. My parents thought it was a good guess.

Richard thought I saw the present beforehand. Which I technically did but not in the way he thinks. Richard is so funny with how he can be almost correct on things. He also thinks I am the one stealing from Master Snape but thinks I am using it for other purposes. Like to get high or something.

He suspects the reason I am so absent minded is because I am high. So ridiculous, for if I was high I would have some other signs. Silly little brother!

Other people have theories as to why I am so ‘stupid’. Some believe I am mentally challenged thanks to my mother. Others seem to think I was dropped on my head as a baby, resulting in brain damage. One person even suggested I am possessed by a demon.

If I was possessed by a demon wouldn’t there be more death and stuff. I mean, aren’t demons hell bent on destruction and chaos? Or have I got that confused…

Anyway, people are stupid. I believe I have said this before but it is as true now as it was then. Until people realise I am a seer of their own accords I will continue to say it. 

Wow, I feel that I just rambled on and on about nothing. Underestimation is good for keeping secrets. The court believes I am too stupid to keep secrets.

I, however, am the best secret keeper in all the world. The amount of dirt I have on people that I am not sharing with anyone is astounding…..forget about the last chapter of course. That never happened. Winky face emo-ji. 

Did I do it right? 

Being stupid or to be thought of as stupid brings a lot of problems. Gallant knights feel the need to help me with everything.

I remember I was merely walking towards the stairs one day and about 3 men came from nowhere to assist me up the stairs. In my head I was thinking, ‘what the hell? Why do these people think I need help walking up the stairs? Even stupid people can walk up the stairs?’ I, of course, politely turned them down but thanked them for their kindness; like a good….lady...should. 

They protested and said that it was no trouble. But then they realised that there are three of them and I only had two arms. So they broke out into an argument over who would have the honour of holding my arm. It turned into a contest of who had slewn the most dragons. 

None of them had actually killed any, though. Meanwhile I slipped away up the stairs. I cannot believe that those three were among the group of people who comment on my stupidity. They clearly share 3 brain cells between them. And even that may be generous. 

Some of the people of the court evidently don’t understand the meaning of stupid. If they did they might have been able to tell the difference between genuine stupidity and someone faking it. Even Hermione, who is often regarded as the most intelligent woman in the world, doesn’t realise.

Perhaps it is because she revels in her intellectual superiority so ignores the obvious signs. Maybe all the people of the court are so wrapped up in their own greatness that they fail to recognise others.

I know that I sound arrogant with my own intelligence but I think it is fair to say that if I were actually an idiot my secret would have not lasted as long as it has. To be fair I probably am not as intelligent as Hermione in most things, but I would at least be able to keep up with some of the discussions.

I am intelligent. 

I see no point in downplaying it because I don’t have a lot of modesty. If I think I am good at something I will say it. Maybe only in my head, but I won’t deny and say ‘Oh but I am not that good.’ It is insulting to people who are terrible at it to have someone who is good at it say they are the worst.

I call it how I see it. My fighting and sword skills I have no idea of relative skill because I have never fought anyone. But my drawing skills….I think they are fairly good. They sometimes almost look like I took a...picture?

My musical skills are pretty good as well. I manage to sing in tune most of the time and can play decently. 

But my knowledge of maths and science….is very vague. I take a while to do equations and understanding your science concepts….it’s like deciphering gibberish.

Well...I hope this gives you all more of an insight into my life…..

Oh!

I just realised! I have not given you a description of what I look like. Perhaps it would be wise to do this now before I forget and while I am on the subject of myself…..though I do talk about that subject often.

So, I am 16 years old and am rather short; like most other carriers I know. I have the wide hips as well, making me look feminine. I have the green eyes from my mother, and I am the only one of my siblings to inherit them. This has prompted many a comparison of me and my mother and rumours of how I shall follow her ways. 

I have long black hair because I am not allowed to cut it. No matter how many times I beg and plead my parents my hair remains annoyingly long. It would be so useful to have short hair…..stupid society dictating how long my hair can be.

Of course, my head, eyebrows and eyelashes are the only place I am allowed hair. So, I have the joy of having the rest of my body hair removed every 2 months. It is very painful.

Um….what else? Oh yes! I refuse to wear makeup. Not only do I know that the things that make it up are harmful thanks to my visions, I also cannot be bothered. It adds nothing to my appearance and makes me look even more like a female.

Many people comment on my ‘pretty’ appearance which infuriates me. I don’t want to look like a girl. I don’t want to be remembered for my looks alone. I want to look like the boy I am and not be told what I can and cannot do to MY OWN BODY!

Enough! I have whined for too long. I have more tapestry weaving with mother and shouldn’t take up anymore of your time. Yay! Fun tapestry weaving….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating either of my stories for the rest of this weekend as I will be going away.
> 
> Harry also seems confused with modern terminology. ;)


	7. Lesson 7: Don't expect people to listen to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't even own Harry Plopper, let alone Harry Potter.

You know, I think that writing my thoughts down likes this is very therapeutic. I have noticed I am a lot calmer now that I have a place where I can rant and ramble. I actually didn’t bite anyone’s head off during the tea party/tapestry weaving with mother. It also helps me discover more things about myself….

Including that I am a massive hypocrite. This part will cover that in more depth.

Last time I talked about how I complain about being thought of stupid whilst actively encouraging people to call me stupid.

This time I am going to talk about is how I complained about seers being cryptic….and yes, you guessed it.

I have to be cryptic myself.

Obviously I do, or else my seerness would have been discovered years ago. No mask of stupidity would have saved me. 

Having all these visions can be great. I could be the greatest superhero in the world because I can accurately say whether someone is going to die and can know how to prevent such a death.

But...that requires people listening to you. People don’t generally listen to a ditzy, lazy prince. Or if they do, they don’t generally pay attention.

So I have to be really subtle in order to get them to listen and pay attention but not so much attention that they question how I know things. Cryptic as hell it is!

I used to have serious problems with this. Warning people is hard.

I first tried the blunt honesty technique. Where I go up to the person and say directly to them “If you go on this trip to Ravenclaw, your carriage will flip and you will die.”

The amount of people who listened to me? None. All of the people who I used this method on ignored my advice and died. I even knew they weren’t going to listen to me when I give them the advice, BUT I STILL TRIED!

I saw their last moments in my visions; when it crossed from a possible event to a fixed event. The first time it happened I was almost inconsolable. I, directly, caused this person’s death. Or so I convinced myself at the time.

I went around in guilt thinking of all the things I could have done; like releasing the horses and therefore delaying the journey, etc. My parents were so confused, thinking I was friends with the man and was sad by his death.

Eventually, I forced myself to get over it and continue living my life. Before that meeting where I warned the guy, I had never spoken to him. But that didn’t stop me feeling bad. He didn’t need to die….but in order to prevent similar deaths I needed to change my technique. This was when I was seven that I made this decision. 

Yes, at seven, I had to make a decision to change the method I talk to people in order to save their lives. Most seven year olds are only concerned about playing and having fun. Okay, only noble seven year olds in my time. Peasant seven year olds are having to work fields and shit…..so unfair for them. They won’t get to even make choices.

Anywho, it probably is a good thing that I changed from being blunt. If people had heard me saying such things and then it had happened…..well….everyone knows I am a seer! 

I think that in those final moments of those people’s lives they would have realised they should have listened to me. In those moments they would have realised my importance and would have taken it to their grave.

…

Anyway, I next tried sabotage. Rather than let them decide whether they should listen to a 7-10 year old; I would just prevent them from doing something that would result in their death. Either through distraction or delay. 

This method worked okay. I was able to prevent about half of the deaths. Though sometimes my sabotage didn’t change anything. The person still died or may as well have died. 

Other times my sabotage resulted in the death of someone else or even the person I was trying to save. So...that idea was scrapped when I was ten.

The next approach I did was using subtle hints. 

For example, if I wanted to prevent someone from using a carriage because the carriage will flip and the person will die I might say something like this. “The roads this time of year are dreadful.” Or “I’ve heard the weather is particularly bad in Ravenclaw right now.” This subtly gets in the head of the person and makes them consider, ‘Is it safe to go on this trip now?’.

Most people end up following my hints unwillingly. Unfortunately there are those who are too stubborn, stupid or determined that they ignore the hints that this is a bad idea. So they die.

All of this is so frustrating and saddening! I try so hard to save these people and then they ignore it and do it anyway!

So now I use a mixture of all three techniques to help me save these people. As well as some direct intervention if I am close and it is needed. Also cryptic shit as well, can’t forget about that.

Luckily I have the elves and Luna helping with this all. Especially the sabotage. Through a mix of sabotage, subtle hints, blunt honesty, cryptic seer garbage and direct intervention I have managed to keep everyone alive! So for the 6 years that I have been doing this no one has died that I could conceivably stop. 

Obviously, old age, people who die of illnesses or people who have to die then are excluded. I can’t change fixed events nor do I have the cure for such things like cancer. If I did I would record it here for all of you to have.

But I still think that is an achievement. Though it leaves me tired and I sometimes question why I bother. Especially because most of the people I save hate me and openly show it. 

I don’t like saving people but I don’t like people dying and then feeling guilty because I didn’t do anything.

Using this strategy is tiring but it means I can save people without revealing my seerness. 

Also I have to be cryptic.

Speaking in riddles or creating riddled messages to convince people to do certain things. Like, “Crystals may be the best but sometimes metal is preferred instead.” This was to stop some guy from giving his wife a cursed crystal or something.

I don’t really care because it was so stupid and the riddle I made for it was even stupider. I just want to forget about it…..pity I can’t.

At least my level of cryptic is easy to decipher. I mean, other seers probably don’t even have any idea what they’re talking about half the time AND THEY ARE THE PEOPLE WHO CAN SEE IT!

Other people, normal people, would have no chance.

Have you heard the prophecy made by Sybil, the granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney?

….Okay you probably haven’t but it makes no fucking sense so it makes little difference. She may be a seer but fuck if she could actually be useful in any way.

Maybe I’m just being biased.

Or maybe I am jealous that she gets more recognition for spouting bullshit than I do for LITERALLY saving lives.

But I’m not mad. NOT. AT. ALL!!! 

Though I will take a short walk….to get some air….

Right, I am back. On my walk Dobby brought me a letter.

Now, the method I talked about only really works for people I am in close-ish contact with. So this method is only saving nobles….

But that doesn’t mean I am not saving people of lower classes. They deserve my help just as much as the nobles if not more. They are actually grateful that someone is helping them! They already have a lot of hardship to go through so deserve all the help I can give them.

Besides I am in their debt. The people of the lower classes ensure that I can have a comfortable life without fear of hunger. I fail to see why nobles don’t recognise this.

The only benefit I can see to being of lower class, though, apart from a bit more freedom, is the fact that they are allowed to perform magic. Males, females, carriers, everyone.

So anyway, I also receive visions of peasants and people of lower classes being in danger. From death or injuries that mean they will not be able to work and provide for their families. 

Each time I get a vision I send a house elf with a message. At first I just sent letters with owls but that had two big problems.

One, most people of lower class cannot read. Two, many people would notice I sent a letter and wonder who I sent it to. This would lead to questions…..something I would never want.

House elves read the letters to them and impress the importance of following them. Obviously it is still up to the families whether or not they actually follow my advice. Also I ensure my real name and title is not mentioned, else they may have thought it an order.

Over the years I have saved thousands of people by sending letters. Some people actually write back, the ones who learnt to write. In fact when I was seven I used my own allowance to establish several schools in areas where my visions show the most risk of death or injury. 

I used the house elves to establish this because I am not allowed to leave the palace often. And even then only to the city, which I avoid because of the horrid smells.

I still do set up schools with my allowance. Of course, I may have to um….acquire….money from my siblings so it looks like I am spending my money on clothes and stuff. I am never blamed when the money goes missing. They all blame each other, not innocent ol’ me. I just smile innocently and they never even suspect…..hehehe...thank you visions!

So the schools mean I receive a lot of letters back now. Most realise that the same person who warns them of bad things is the same who set up the schools. But they don’t know it is specifically me. They know I am a rich noble who is a seer and lives in the palace….not my actual identity.

Though the cheeky rascals do try to guess. One even said they thought I was Lady Hermione. That is the only time I have ever actually denied being who they said I was. Maybe one day I will tell them….

Another thing I do is send them food and presents. When winters are tough or famine is rampant I send out food to those who need it. After all, the palace always have a ridiculous amount of food and often the feasts provide enough for 1000 people rather than the 300 who actually are there. So after feasts I send some of the leftovers. 

Other times, like Christmas, I actually make cookies! Me, physically make them. They technically don’t exist yet…..especially the chocolate chip cookies.

Um...chocolate hasn’t exactly made it from America yet...but I got the house elves and myself addicted and….they just keep bringing in cocoa beans. I only wanted to try it! But now Luna has to pry them and me away from any chocolate we make…

I may have done the same with potatoes. Oops. Lucky no one comes done to the pantry to see all this food that they don’t know exists….Because I may have done it with various fruits. The house elves, thankfully, don’t want to share our stash of goodies so no one has found out.

….So I make the cookies and send it to them as a Christmas gift. The kids were all so happy and they felt special to have gotten something made by a noble. Poor kids don’t even realise they are even more special because the food they are getting is stuff no noble has eaten.

Sometimes I also regift things I got from other people to give to them. If I’m not going to use them may as well give them to someone else. 

The letters in thanks are more than worth all the effort I make. And the house elves. Honestly if it weren’t for house elves…..I have no idea how I could have lived. And there would be no chocolate. And therefore no life.

The lower classes have called me their ‘Guardian Angel’. I would prefer to be called something else….but I think it is nice to be recognised. Especially when it is deserved...stupid Sybil….

Many nobles have noted that the peasants in certain areas seem happier or that there are schools where there was not before. They have no idea who caused it nor that the two things are connected. Better for me I guess. 

Helping the lower class is great and fun. I love doing it. Helping nobles is not fun and I often regret it. Because I know the fuckers and they hate me. But I still save them, no matter how much of an asshole they are. 

And nearly every noble is an asshole. Well...I can’t stay and rant all day. I do have to sleep.

Good night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....America exists in this universe because that is where chocolate comes from. And depriving my characters of chocolate is a cruel thing to do.
> 
> I don't think cookies existed in Medieval times.


	8. Lesson 8: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Fudge is a dick. If I owned Harry Potter he would have got what was coming to him.....

FUCK! This won’t do. I can’t have this. NO! I refuse.

My father has just had the meeting with me. You know, the one I mentioned awhile back. Yeah, well I failed to mention who I would be marrying.

He is Baron Cornelius Fudge and is the sleaziest man I have ever seen. He is a very ambitious person who schmoozes and compliments his way into people’s good books. 

It’s how he managed to secure a contract with me. He hopes to increase his family's standing by marrying into the royal family. He could not care less about me, only the money and status of marrying me.

It is unacceptable for me to marry this man for several reasons. First he would not care a jot for me. 

Second he has a great chance of being abusive to me and any children we have. If he gets too stressed with anything he will get aggressive and honestly becomes quite scary. My dead eyes from 3 years of his abuse still haunt me occasionally. Third, he is older than me and has not aged well…

Fourth, he isn’t my love. I know, I keep going on about him. But….shut up. I’m in love. I can obsess over him if I want!

Fifth, Cornelius will never understand me. He won’t understand my sudden urge to wear clothes from the modern era nor my love of modern dance. Baron Fudge would never allow me to have chocolate, he would restrict my contact with Luna and my family.

So I cannot marry him. But, I may need some help….convincing my father and Baron Fudge that this is a bad idea. 

Drastic measures need to be taken….perhaps I need more than the house elves. Perhaps I need my brother to prank my father and the Baron until they come around to my point of view.

Though when I say perhaps….I mean I already know what I have to do and say; which will end in my betrothal being broken.

Operation Get my brother to prank someone begins!

#

Okay. It is done. Baron Fudge now is not betrothed to me and I am once again free.

Though father is pissed at him. I managed to worm my way out of punishment by looking very sad at not being on the verge of marriage. 

Richard was also not very happy with me. He did get the credit for the pranks but I managed to escape from our father’s wrath. He is also wondering how I did it. How I outsmarted him. I also suppose he is wondering how smart I actually am; what else I am hiding. 

Oh well. I highly doubt he will come upon the correct solution. 

Now, I bet you want to hear all about it. I mean, I actually did something for once!

Well, here is what happened….

/Flash Back/

I approached my brother during a break in his archery practice. Richard generally doesn’t like his lessons; especially etiquette and dancing lessons. But archery helps his aim when throwing things at people. Like colour changing powders.

He smiles at me though I can see the suspicion in his hazel eyes. He looks a lot like me and we both look similar to our father. Another reason I think it is bullshit that I am treated like a female when I look so much like my father, a respected male monarch.

“Richard, I hope you are well.” I opened. If I didn’t show respect like this in a public place, word would have gotten back to mother. Which would have meant more etiquette lessons. 

“Hadrian, I thank you, I am well. You look lovely as always.” 

….On a side note, please notice the conversation. Does this sound like a conversation between siblings? No! It sounds like two random acquaintances who were forced into conversation in order to organise a match.

In more plain words…...not appropriate for siblings. But do the court give a shit? No.

“Would you care to take a walk with me? I was going to wander the rose garden and I desire some company.”

This got an intrigued look from my brother. The rose garden is a private garden and indicates that whatever I wish to say is private. I have never before had a private conversation with my brother that doesn’t involve him demanding how I escape his ‘brilliant’ pranks. I also have never instigated a conversation myself.

As I wandered towards the garden with my brother I contemplated our relationship. Particualy how we have grown apart in recent times. When we younger we used to play together; I even made an effort to spend time with him as all our other siblings are so much older than us. 

I knew that we would grow apart. My self assigned responsibilities coupled with his increased tutoring….I only see him when he attempts to prank me. I should try see him more often, but...Okay to be honest, I am probably being a bit lazy.

I could be a better brother. Spend more time with all of my siblings, especially my brothers. Though in doing so I would be putting my secret at risk. Therefore myself and siblings at risk. 

Anyway, when we get to the garden I decide to enact my plan. 

Also I drop that etiquette shit. Richards despises it as much as I do. 

“Richard, I am betrothed again.”

His bored face shows how uninterested he is with this conversation topic. “Really? How...um...good….”

I snorted at him, “Please spare me the platitudes. I despise the man and need to do something to persuade him that there are better options.”

“Who is it?”

“The git Fudge.”

“The old, fat, nearly bald Baron?” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Yes. So I may need some help getting rid of him.”

“Why should I help you?”

“Oh sorry. Forgive me, but it seems you wish to be related to this man.”

“WHAT!?!?! NO!” Richard shouted in anger at the thought of being related to Fudge of all people. “I will never call that man a brother!” He promised vehemently.

“You think I wish to call the man my husband and then sleep with him?” I whispered to him in order to show that we needed to be quiet. As private as this place is, shouting will cause curious people to come wandering in. Then it would have been less private….obviously.

His eyes widen in realisation. “Wh-what are we going to do?” 

I have always loved that about my brother. He is determined to do most things himself and if he wants something that badly, he will make it happen.

“I can think of a few things….”

“Like what?” 

Rather than answer that directly I decided to take the long way to get to my desired result. Richard would have been more likely to help this way.

“Do you know why I came to you with this? Because any other members of our family would have told me to be happy to get a suitor or, in Rhyannon’s case, give me tips on how to have great sex.”

We both grimaced at my last line. “So you are the only person willing to help me-”

“Yes, but what is this grand plan you have?” Richard replies, his face showing how skeptical he is that I could come up with a smart, original idea on my own. 

I grit my teeth, the only sign I was annoyed by his interruption and insinuations “-You are the only person willing to help me. And you have just created a new strain of stink bombs. You only need to know where to place them.”

He looked flabbergasted. “How did you know that? When did you find out? Have you told anyone?” 

“If I had told anyone you would have been told off by mother and had them taken away from you.”

“And how do you know the stink bombs have not been taken from me already?”

“Because they are in your front left pocket.” His wide eyed expression told me I was right. But really, was there any doubt that I would have gotten this wrong?

“Anyway, all you need to do is place these stink bombs in the locations I give you and then you will not have to worry about Fudge being your brother.”

I walked off, knowing if I said anymore Richard would have more than enough hints to work out what I am. What I had to give him was bad enough and ensures that I will not be able to talk with him for a while until his suspicions die down a bit. It is going to be a tough few weeks avoiding him and his curiosity.

“But, wait! You have not told me where I must place the stink bombs!” Richard called.

I merely patted my left hip, and continued walking without looking back. I knew he understood to search his pocket with the stink bombs. I managed to place it there whilst we were walking to the garden.

I also knew he was going to do as I asked. A stink bomb in most of the Baron’s private chambers. Couple with disembodied voices, Dobby and Winky wanted this job, warning him that things would get worse if I married the Baron.

Not only did Fudge smell awful after this, he also was terrified out of his wits. He is now easily frightened and jumps with little provocation. Maybe Dobby and Winky took it too far...but I realise I don’t really give a shit.

The last thing I had to do was practice my sad face. Because of course, I must be so devastated not to be getting married….

My father looked a bit concerned over my sadness. Luckily it was over worry for me, rather than suspicion. Father was deeply enraged with Richard when it was discovered that stink bombs were the cause of the Baron’s dissolving of the contract.

“RICHARD!! What have I told you about pranking people? This may have been Hadrian’s last chance at getting a suitor and you RUINED IT! I have had it up to here with your pranks!”

It continued along this vein for a while, with Richard being lectured by father. When he was allowed to speak, Richard immediately pointed the finger at me and claimed that I helped. Mother just happened to appear on the scene at this point to hear him accuse me.

“RICHARD! How dare you accuse your brother so! He has never done a harsh thing in his life! You ought to be ashamed to accuse a lady in such a way. You must know that ladies do not take part in pranking or any other common activities. It is about time you learnt that lesson yourself….”

Again, the lecture continued like that for a while. Luckily Amity wasn’t in the area or Richard could have expected three lectures.

/End Flashback/

Do I feel guilty for throwing my brother under the...bus…., so to speak? Yes, of course. But it was necessary. I can’t have my cover blown so quickly.

Though I almost interrupted mother’s lecture when she alluded to me being a lady….also at the point where she pretty much said I was too stupid to plan such an elaborate plan. Honestly it would have not been worth the extra etiquette lessons.

Yes, that is my brother’s punishment. I already know that tomorrow I am going to do something unlady-like and get punished with the lessons as well. 

….And if I did something purposefully unlady-like just to get punished with the etiquette lessons that I should have already been attending for my part in the prank? Well, nobody is going to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter goes more in depth on Harry's love.
> 
> Thank you for supporting my story!


	9. Knowing what is going to happen doesn’t stop you worrying about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, the character you have all been waiting for.......kinda.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own nargles, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

OH MY GOD! You will never believe what is happening! Come on, guess!

….Okay that was a little unfair of me. There is no way you could guess correctly, and even if you do I will never be able to see that guess to ascertain whether it is correct or not.

Anyway! My love is coming to the palace! YAY!

I have almost been jumping for joy, though if I had I would have been punished with yet more etiquette lessons. I just finished the last ones a couple of days ago.

Of course, the announcement that he is coming isn’t going to happen for a week and then the week after he shall arrive.

So….I bet you all are wondering who he is and why I love him.

He is King Marvolo II, king of the wealthiest and largest kingdom in the land, Slytherin. It is partly on his own actions that the kingdom is wealthy. 

He is, as I have mentioned, very handsome. Seriously, it is not fair to other males that he exists because he will take all the women and carriers for himself just by walking by. 

He is very tall. Like about a head taller than I am, at least. He is taller than Godric and my father as well. He also is not fat like most nobles. Mind, neither are my brothers or father. But all the other Princes, Dukes, Lords and the one other king I have met have all been ridiculously fat.

It is stupid that the nobles think because they have all this food they should eat it all. Rather than having less food so others, like the people who actually farm the food, could have more. It is like a status symbol to have the most food at a banquet. If I didn’t have the deal with the house elves to send the food to those who need it, I would feel disgusted.

My love regularly goes hunting or practices fighting to keep in shape. Which means he is not a lazy bum likely to have gout when he’s thirty. Also he is very muscular from all the training….which is a nice bonus.

He has short brown hair; I am jealous that he can have short hair. It takes forever to brush my hair and it gets caught in things and….this isn’t about me. It’s about my love!

He has silver eyes that seem to pierce right into your soul like how it is in romance novels. Yes, I have experienced some of your more interesting stories…

So he is a very gorgeous man. One problem is that he rarely shows emotions. Well it would be a problem if I wasn’t a creepy stalker who knows him so well it’s weird.

He has these looks that he gives people that are really amusing. There is the ‘I think you are stupid’ look. The ‘I am merely tolerating your presence but if you push me I will kill you’ look. Of course, who could forget about the ‘I hate everything about you but I am going to pretend I don’t’ look. These looks and much more shall be able to be viewed by me in person in two weeks.

There is a look he has that I need to watch out for. The ‘I am trying to figure you out’ look. This is of concern because my love is by no means a stupid man. If he gets even a hint of what I am he will find it out. So I have to be on guard.

But his looks, his intelligence and his great leadership qualities are not the entire reason I fell in love with him. 

I fell in love with him because, unlike the rest of the people I know/live with/see visions of, I don’t know everything about him. No matter how hard I focus on him I can’t get all the details on him.

It is the same for any futures with us together. I just see blurry images with some clearer ones. I am attracted to the mystery of him and our possible future. It is very rare for me to not know things like this so I want to find things out for myself.

So we have to get together for me to do this. 

There are several obstacles in the way of this ideal future; more may emerge when he arrives.

The first is that the Gryffindor and Slytherin kingdoms have been enemies for years. We are currently in a blood feud that has lasted 10 generations after some stupid drunken act my ancestor did. I think he slept with a Slytherin princess or something.

The blood feud has resulted in several wars, broken trade agreements and general tension between our two kingdoms.

My love has come here to resolve the blood feud. Really the feud is harming our kingdom more than his but I do agree that it needs to end. It has gone on for at least 300 years!

We are the two biggest kingdoms in the land; if we were to have an alliance it would be a great thing. For both our kingdoms. 

The Slytherin kingdom has made the greatest advances in the study of magic and my kingdom has the greatest amount of unique things to trade. We both need to help each other.

My love clearly understands this. My father does not. Any mention of the Slytherin kingdom or its king results in petty insults, snarls, bursts of anger and proclamations of how Gryffindor is the best kingdom.

He constantly says that the Slytherin King is ‘slimy’ and a ‘no good snake’, in reference to the Slytherin coat of arms which features a snake. Ours features a griffin, an animal native to our kingdom. 

So my father and the blood feud are both big problems.

The next problem is the fact I shall be competing with my sisters. Specifically Amity. Rhyannon would just try to sleep with him, Evelyn would ignore him, but Amity would see it as her duty to seduce and wed him to secure our kingdom’s future.

That is going to be a problem. I have never really fought with my sisters...unless Amity scolding me constantly counts. The rivalry could ruin our relationship, so I have to woo my love while not destroying my relationship with Amity.

Third is the man himself. King Marvolo is a very proud man and he doesn’t believe in love. So, I need to convince him that love does exist, by giving him a real life example.

His sexual preference isn’t a problem, because he doesn’t really care about gender. The other problem regarding him is that the futures with him in them are often very blurry. So I will essentially be going in blind; like how everyone else in the world experiences life. It’s kind of exciting.

Also he hates being manipulated. So….um…..tough work ahead.

The last problem, currently, is me. I am probably the biggest obstacle in this.

There are so many ways I could fuck this up. I have had no experience in flirting or seducing because I never saw the point. Probably in for some awkward and embarrassing moments in the near future.

Besides, what if he doesn’t like me? What if he never falls in love with me and merely marries me out of convenience?

What if he is deterred by the mask I have to wear? He will see a stupid person and I know enough about him to know he dislikes stupid people and cannot spend long in their presence. If I knew more about him it would help.

But I still don’t know a lot about him.

I have no idea what he likes in partners, how he reacts to lots of scenarios, what his childhood was like. What his favourite colour, foods, holiday, animal, etc. What he likes as a gift, how he celebrates his birthday. 

Oh god I am starting to panic. What if I am not good enough for him? Suddenly him coming seems like a terrible idea. 

#

Luna happened upon me just as I was freaking myself out. She said that the humming wuffers warned her that I was in danger.

Apparently, while thinking about my love arriving here, my brain got infested with wrackspurts. It will take a while for me to get rid of them. I can’t have them inside my brain when my love arrives; that would be very bad because he could get an infestation as well.

We are currently working very hard to come up with a cure. I was not wearing the lucky charm because my mother had confiscated it, for it looked ‘hideous’ and ‘unlady like’.

Looks like planning what to do when my love arrives will have to be postponed. Sad face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things to say here:
> 
> First, Tom is called Marvolo in this fic because I think it is a more kingly name. King Tom or King Thomas even doesn't sound regal enough. And as my other story uses the moniker 'Voldemort' I decided not to use it here. Using Marvolo also makes sense as it is apparently his grandfather's name and kings/queens have been known to change their name to fit tradition.
> 
> Second, Harry will not be calling Marvolo by his real name because it is considered bad manners to call someone their first name without permission. As much as Harry scorns ettiquette he still grew up with it and so still will follow some of the practices. Expect him to call Marvolo 'my love' often.
> 
> Last, this chapter doesn't actually feature Marvolo properly yet. Next chapter, which is really long, will be very interesting.


	10. Lesson 10: Living in the Future.....really sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARVOLO FINALLY SHOWS UP! WOO!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I think I would have done a better job with the romance.....I think.

He is finally here! Two weeks of agonising waiting is finally over. I caught myself looking out the window every five minutes this past week to ensure I will not miss his arrival.

My sisters assumed I am interested in him coming here because the castle is boring and I need entertainment. They think I have a little attention span and constantly require new things to stay amused. Which is…..absolutely right but not in the way they think it is.

I cannot wait to meet him face to face. Unfortunately he has to meet with father and Godric. Richard isn’t included because he is too young, and no lady should be invited to this because they haven’t been introduced properly. Or so my mother tells us when Rhyannon complains on not even getting a glimpse of the king. 

Rhyannon heard he was young and handsome so of course she is interested. Mother is now lecturing us on proper behaviour when talking to a king; haven’t heard this lecture in a while…..

“Now girls-” I AM A BOY MOTHER!! “-remember to be calm and poised at all times when in the company of the king. Remember he is from a different kingdom and so may have different expectations on how you act. You must curtsey lowly- NOT LIKE THAT RHYANNON!!”

Ah yes. This is fun times indeed.

“What are you doing, Hadrian? You are supposed to be practicing curtseying!” Amity calls to me; or will in about 2 minutes.

Okay, so my love is here…..but I shall not even meet him for another 4 hours! It’s ridiculous. Now I am going to spend those 4 hours freaking out about what I am going to wear, what I am going to say, and whether I am going to catch his eye. 

The stupid thing is I know the answers to all of these questions; yet I am still going to worry about it. Answers: I shall wear a blue robe, say nothing other than his honorific and yes, I am going to be attractive to him.

And I have known this for two weeks…...

I shall finish for now, Amity said the above words, and write more when I actually meet him.

#

The first meeting is over! I am so proud of myself. I didn’t proclaim my love for him, freak out over meeting him nor even get distracted too much by my visions. It went exactly as I saw it would….

….Now after this the path is a lot more uncertain. I have only glimpses of our meetings from here on out rather than the entire thing in full. But anyway….

It was the perfect first meeting; like out of a cheesy romance movie. He even kissed my hand! Of course, he kissed my sisters’ hands as well….and my mother’s….but still! It counts for something!

At this point many people would say ‘I’m never washing this hand again!’. If you know anyone like this, you need to get them help. Seriously.

There are several reasons for this. One, it is entirely impractical to never wash one hand; especially if you bathe or use one of your rain/waterfall thingys. Two, if you never wash your hand your hand will get gross with dirt and other questionable things. This may prevent further kisses to said hand in the future. No one sane wants to kiss a hand that has shit on it. Third, my era already has problems with personal hygiene. No need to add to that.

I mean, some people bathe once every two years, if that. And that is the nobility who have the money and resources to regularly bathe. And no, cleaning and refreshing charms DO NOT COUNT!

I, myself, bathe at least once every 3 days. Which is honestly a world record in my era. Others, like mother, my sisters and my love all bathe at least once a week. Great for me as I don’t really think I could deal with a smelly husband. 

How I accomplish this is by filling a tub with water myself. Oh, and soap I made myself based on your recipes. 

…..

What. The fuck. Why did I go on a tangent about personal hygiene? You people are all waiting for more details on my first encounter and here I am regaling you of tales of my bathing habits.

Right, so here is what happened:

/Flashback/

I had spent the last few hours trying on different outfits and worrying over what I was going to say, as I have already mentioned.

“How about this Luna?”

“No, Harry. You are wearing skinny jeans which is NOT appropriate for this era. The dittering loffers will have a fit.”

And then 5 minutes later….. “Is this good?”

“Again, Harry, that is not appropriate for this time period. Your shirt is see through and you cannot wear short shorts. Honestly, have the nargles taken all your normal clothing?”

It continued on in that fashion until I found the blue robe I saw in my vision of the meeting and so wore that.

Then I was to meet my sisters in the throne room to be introduced. The throne room is huge, by the way. Almost 400 people could fit comfortably in that room, and they have in some visions I have had. So it was rather strange to go into a place that usually has at least 100 people, when it only has about 10.

We were made to stand in a line, oldest to youngest. Except Richard technically counted as older than all of us…..unless they were implying that men are more mature. If you know my brother you would think the opposite were true.

My sisters all looked very beautiful in their dresses. Rhyannon had a lot of makeup on and was promptly scolded by mother and Amity. There was nothing either of them could actually do about it unless they wished to delay the introductions.

Evelyn had her hazelnut coloured hair she inherited from mother in a nice plait. Or something. I don’t exactly know but it looks fancier than a plait and I also don’t really care.

Amity went with a red dress in the traditional colours of Gryffindor. This was to show strength of the kingdom and a whole bunch of other things I tuned out. I swear, Amity created an entire speech to justify her choice of red. Why she went to the effort is unknown.

So we were standing there waiting. I had to stop myself from bouncing on the spot, don’t want him to think I have bad manners, after all. And then the door opened and…!

My father walked through. Alone.

I almost wanted to scream in impatience! Never in my life had I wanted to murder my father but in that moment I seriously considered it.

He sat on his throne nonchalantly, though I could tell he was doing this to seem as if he were the one in power. Clearly the first meeting between him and my love did not go well. Perhaps father misjudged him because of his youth? My love is only 27, after all. 

Oh yes! I forgot. Remember last time how I talked about my wrackspurt infestation? Well, I managed to get rid of them. And just in time too! My love won’t be getting infected so you have no need to worry.

We stand waiting for what seems like hours. It is hard for me to keep my concentration for long periods of time because of my visions. So I tried so hard to keep my attention focused on the door so I would not miss his first arrival into my life.

The doors swung open and there he was. In amazingly cut robes that were seriously impeding my ability to make rational decisions. I had to literally clench my fists to prevent myself from dropping to my knees and begging him to marry me.

Because, my god, the visions did not do him justice. His hair, his face, his eyes, his body. How can I describe it? Perfection comes to mind….

Plus his presence….the magical energy he has….it fills the room. Makes him seem bigger somehow.

I have already heard the nearly unbelievable feats of magic Slytherin can perform. For example, his majesty and his entourage came here through a thing they call ‘apparation’. It is something where you go from one place to another instantly. No carriages or horses.

It is rather similar to how the house elves transport themselves. 

Anyway, it is hardly surprising that his magic is so strong if he can pull off feats of magic like that. 

Luckily, even though I was distracted by his magic and looks I still remembered to curtsey. Mother would have screamed at me later if I did not. Though I did note mother glaring at Rhyannon, who bowed a bit to low allowing someone to look down her dress.

“Marvolo, I would like to introduce you and your party to the rest of my family.”

By now my love has come to a stop a few feet away from us. Beside him is an old man with a really long beard. How long did it take him to achieve this? Why isn’t it covered in bits of food like everyone else I know that has a big beard. It actually looks neat as well!

Godric also walked through with my love and his party but who really gives a shit about him? 

…..Okay I do, but I doubt any of you do. Father then introduced us all. Starting with, in his words, his other son. Richard.

Seriously?!??! Right fucking here father!

“This is my other son, Prince Richard David Louis Damien Potter. He is 13 years old.”

Marvolo nods to Richard. Richard gives him an analysing look. Some people might think that such a look is him trying to figure out how good a ruler he is. Others, who actually know him, know this look as him trying to figure out how best to prank him.

I shall see whether my love is able to be caught in Richard’s traps. Some of Richard’s more obvious pranks should not affect him, yet it remains to be seen whether he can escape all of his pranks.

“This beautiful woman is my wife, Queen Lily Frances Potter.”

“Your majesty.” My love bows and kisses her hand. Apparently such a thing is a common greeting in Slytherin. Also his voice…..it should be illegal to have such an attractive voice. How could I focus if that voice is speaking to me?

“The lovely ladies next to her are my daughters-” My father’s chances of being murdered by me has increased drastically with this. He better watch it or else he will be at the top of my ‘If I become a mass murderer I will kill these people first’ list. “-all of whom are unmarried.”

Father’s subtlety is practically non-existent. 

“Indeed? I can hardly imagine why. They are all very beautiful; though the one on the end is not a female so is not your daughter. Rather, he is another son.”

My love instantly went up by 100 points in the awesome meter with that. Not only did his voice send shivers down my spine but he corrected my father on the fact I am his son! Also he noticed me! Senpai noticed me!

…..Did I do that correctly?

“Ah...well yes, I suppose. But he is a carrier.” My father sounded very chastised. He appeared to recover enough to introduce my sisters but still had a noticeable blush. I also noted that my love appeared to be discretely smirking at him, giving his signature ‘I outsmarted you and made you look stupid’ look.

“My eldest is the one next to my wife. Princess Rhyannon Julia Mary Elizabeth Potter, she is 20 years old.” Oh god, our names are so long. 

Rhyannon curtseys lowly, in a way that mother will scold her later for. “Your majesty, it is an honour to make your acquaintance.” She flutters her eyelashes and spoke in, what I have been told, is a sultry voice.

My love kissed her hand as well before remarking, “I am sure it is.”

“After her is Princess Evelyn Lily Monette Ruby Potter-” Why are our names so long? “-our second eldest at 19 years old.”

My love gives her a kiss to the hand, as with all my sisters.

“Then is our….last daughter aged 18. Princess Amity Harriet Florence Catherine Potter-” For fucks sakes, couldn’t they have had only one middle name each. It was taking too long for him to get to me!

Eventually it was my turn to be announced. “The last person to be introduced is my 16 year old carrier son.” Of course the fucker stressed the word carrier, to imply I am a female and therefore a daughter. “Prince Hadrian Jameson Phillip Evan Potter.” Could I please change my name to Hadrian ‘Fuck this shit’ Potter? I mean, if I have to have three words as my middle name I would prefer those ones.

“Your majesty.” I said this quietly. I only just stopped myself from saying ‘I love you’. God, that would have been creepy. I would almost sound like an obsessed fanboy or something.

But, fuck…..when he kissed my hand….

My brain almost shut down. His lips were really soft. The way his magic buzzed against my skin when his hand first touched mine made my heart race. The way he looked at me, I could almost see desire and love in his silver eyes.

That could have been my futures with him crossing over with the present. But I would like to think he at least looked at me with desire. Possibly…maybe…..okay probably not. But I shall say he did for future record.

“Enchanted to make your acquaintance.” Can you believe that those were the first words he said to me? Straight out of a cheesy romance book. I almost swooned, but that would have been bad both from an etiquette point of view and my own personal image. 

I don’t swoon like some lovesick teen…..even though I am a lovesick teen.

Of course he said similar statements to my sisters, which I will ignore and say he only did it to me. Because that is exactly what happened, yes?

Yes, I am sure you agree.

And so ended our first meeting!

/Flashback end/

Tomorrow, I shall meet him again. Though this time my father and brothers will not be there. It is fairly obvious why. Hermione and Luna will be there as well as the other ladies in waiting. Because apparently it is inappropriate for an unmarried man to be alone with 3 princesses. 

We have to have escorts whenever we are in his presence, lest he ‘defile us’. After all he is a ‘slimy no good snake’. If you cannot guess who said the two above phrases it is my father. Sure he is trying to protect our virtue, though Rhyannon lost hers ages ago, but why did he have to insult him while doing it?

I cannot wait. I shall tell you how the meeting goes soon.

#

I want to die….

/Flashback/

It again took me three hours to decide what to wear. I know, I worry too much about this kind of thing. I mean, I could not give two shits about fashion itself.

It is completely uncharacteristic of me to worry so much over clothes. Generally I let Luna pick for me because the nargles help her make good decisions on these things. I have no idea how and whenever I ask I am met with a secretive smile from Luna.

We then made our way over to mother’s meeting room in her quarters. All the other ladies in waiting were there, including the bitch Hermione. I just know she wants to ensnare my love; I don’t need visions to tell me that.

She is wearing a dress almost as revealing as Rhyannon, and that is saying something. Dresses like that are borderline inappropriate in this era. You modern people with dresses above the knees, backless or with a dipping neckline would think it strange to call the dresses they are wearing too revealing.

Amity is not pleased with her friend’s choice of dress and is barely keeping from scolding her. Which would have been hilarious to see. But she doesn’t because she knows that my love was coming very soon.

When he came in, looking as handsome as ever, I heard a soft gasp come from Hermione. I turned to her and almost cackled when I saw her blushing, flustered face. I never thought I would see the day she lost her composure over a man.

I mean, I saw this coming. But the rest of the meeting remained a mystery to me. Except I knew that something would happen and my love would dislike me. 

After introductions were made he sat down and started conversations with mother and Amity. Others joined in but I remained silent, ‘focusing’ on my book. Really I was half paying attention to visions and half sneaking glances at him.

Hermione was being very charming and friendly. Disturbingly so. I know it was fake but I was almost scared that the apocalypse was imminent when she laughed. My love paid equal attention to everyone who spoke to him, which caused Hermione to almost pout.

Hermione then came over to me, sashaying her hips, “Give me that book, I wish to read it.” That level of disrespect! She acted like she was superior to me, again.

“What?”

“I wish to read that book, so give it to me.” I cannot understand how she got away with it.

“But I am reading-”

“Hadrian, just give her the book. You are being antisocial enough; come talk to his majesty.” Mother hissed at me. I did not even realise she was beside Hermione.

I honestly couldn’t believe that Hermione didn’t even get reprimanded for her tone and lack of respect when talking to me. It’s not like this is the first time it has happened, but you would think someone would have put a stop to it. My sisters either do not notice or do not care; I refuse to believe the latter as it upsets me. 

I think at least Amity notices, but this is when she is scolding me at the same time. So maybe she thinks it’s normal.

I gave Hermione the book I was ‘reading’ and followed mother back to where everyone else was seated. I had originally taken a seat further away so I would not be overcome by nerves. Luckily, I wasn’t forced into conversation right away. 

My love was already in a conversation with one of mother’s ladies in waiting. If he tried to speak to me right then I probably would have stared at him like a...deer in the headlights? And then I would have said something embarrassing like ‘Wow, you’re gorgeous.’ 

Instead I sat nodding along and occasionally staring at walls focusing on important visions. Because, of course, to make up for the lack of important visions in the last meeting I have to have vision after vision that needed my attention. 

Mother kept giving me this stare as well as subtly gesture to my love. She continued to do it, thinking I was too stupid to comprehend that she wanted me to talk to his majesty. 

But I had no idea what to say. I knew plenty of things I should not say like ‘I like watching you sleep’ or ‘You look nice naked’. Those two statements would not go well at all. Another statement that would go horribly is ‘Marry me and have my children!’. Yeah...so I was spending the whole time working out things I should not say to him...rather than working out things I actually want to ask or talk to him about.

Unfortunately mother decided subtle hints were not enough and that I needed to start talking to him RIGHT THIS SECOND!

“Hadrian, you look like you wish to engage the group in conversation.” I remember thinking ‘What? What did I do that made you think I had something to say?’

And then everyone’s attention shifted to me, including my love.

The mantra in my head went a little something like this:

‘Oh god his attention is on me, what do I say? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh god it’s taking to long. Fuck, SAY SOMETHING! I love you-NO! NOT THAT! Uh, fuck um…’

And then I managed to blurt something out. “So what’s the fashion like in Slytherin?”

…..

What?

Everyone went silent after that. Of all the things I could have said, granted it wasn’t the worst….but it was up there. If there is one thing I knew about my love is that he hates discussions about fashion and people who engage in such discussions.

Which now includes me, apparently. Shit! I don’t even care about fashion myself! Why did I ask this?

And then my love gave me the ‘I think you are stupid’ look. That really sealed the deal.

Everyone just stared at me, most of the ones who were enamoured with my love looked at me with triumph. Especially Hermione. Rhyannon gave me a look that says ‘I will take you under my wing and teach you what I know’. 

Evelyn looked to be experiencing second hand embarrassment. I can tell she was thinking ‘I am seriously related to this guy? Seriously?’ Which is completely understandable, I myself am cringing internally.

Amity is looking exasperated, for she went over what you should and shouldn’t say to a man several times.

Mother is looking at me in pity and is almost asking herself ‘Why did I force this onto him? My baby clearly wasn’t ready.’

Luna was looking at me with tears in her eyes. 

I looked down at my lap having felt the stares on me. Oh, and I know exactly how they think on the matter because later tonight my siblings and mother are going to discuss it with someone.

Soon the entire castle is going to know what I said…

I then looked out the window, contemplating whether I would die if I jumped out of it. Because now…...now seems like a good time to test that theory out. It almost seemed the better option in this moment than to face the reality of what is happening right now.

My love thinks I am an idiot, my siblings are going to laugh at me, Hermione is going to act superior for about a month and Luna appears to share in my misery.

I never wanted Luna to look that devastated. And it’s all my fault. She knows how important it is for me to win the love of his majesty. I will never have another person in life who would be as good for me as him. I have seen it. 

No one else would make me happy, and she knows this.

But I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore. ‘His good opinion once lost, is lost forever.’

/Flashback end/

I’m sorry, but I just want to be alone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! It is super long!
> 
> So, it may seem kind of harsh for one question to cause this amount of dislike, but I feel it is justified. Marvolo doesn't want a ditzy spouse who talks about fashion constantly.
> 
> And the quote is from Pride and Prejudice. God I love that book and Colin Firth makes a good Mr Darcy.


	11. Lesson 11: Just because a vision prepared you for it does not make it hurt less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly sad chapter. It is also the aftermath of the conversation from the last chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter there would be such a thing as a school counselor. Because those students definitely needed one!

It hasn’t got much better since I last wrote. The absence of visions pertaining to my love has ceased. Now, everyday I am confronted with visions of him marrying my sister, Amity.

Not only that, but the group of royal seers, including Trelawney, have predicted it as well. This is even worse, because they may end up being right about something. I once said that the day that happens the world will end. Perhaps it is more accurate to say that my whole world would end. 

Every time I am in the same room as them, seeing them flirting…..my chest hurts. I have barely been able to get any sleep over the past week. Too busy crying and watching visions of them having sex. 

Whenever I am required to speak to him I don’t say a lot. After the embarrassment I keep the conversation short and spend a while contemplating my words. Even if I have ruined my chances with him I don’t want to embarrass myself and my family further.

After that meeting my love treats me like he would an incredibly stupid person. Someone he considers not worthy of his time. Each look he gives me makes my chest throb in agony. 

The rest of my family looks exceedingly pleased with the way things are turning out. Mother is practically planning the wedding between them! Amity is looking very happy with the attention and I know she would be very happy with my love. Rhyannon is counting down the days till it is announced that our kingdoms are united. So, all my family are walking on cloud nine.

Well, except father who doesn’t trust my love at all and is waiting for him to double cross us and then hurt his ‘precious children’. Little did he know that my love has already done so to me…..

His various insults he comes up with for my love is rather amusing to listen to. Mother and father are constantly arguing over whether an alliance with Slytherin is a good idea. Mother thinks it is a good idea, especially as Amity seems happy with the match. Father argues that my love is a king with loose morals and that there are rumours he is quite the ladies man. Both are actually rather true.

He also says that my love will seduce Amity and then defile her like the dishonourable snake he is. Which isn’t true. Amity would never give up her virtue before marriage, at least not willingly. And my love, for all his faults, is not capable of rape. 

During this past week I have been barely able to eat. In fact, I have not eaten chocolate in over 6 days; a new record! I know things are bad if I cannot even bring myself to eat chocolate. Even going down to the kitchens is hard for me; I cannot look upon the pitying faces of the elves who have all heard of the man who I fell in love with.

Some of the elves offered to prank him for me. But I couldn’t do that to him, he is not blame for anything. Other elves tried to get me to bake or do something to take my mind off things. Whenever I tried, though, my hands would shake, I would spill things everywhere and tears kept rolling down my cheeks. Winky even offered me one of her special hot chocolates. 

I couldn’t even take a sip.

I also have stopped reading, drawing, singing, playing instruments and wearing modern clothes. It almost doesn’t seem to be worth the effort. Luna has had trouble getting me out of my rooms; getting me into a room with either Amity or my love is almost a nightmare. I really admire Luna’s patience.

My magic has been acting erratically, causing things to break and change colour. Luckily no one has noticed or I would have been punished for using magic; even if it is unconsciously. 

The only consolation I have is that Hermione is also in a bad mood. She has barely been able to interact with my love due to his constant attentions to Amity. So she has not set her hooks into him.

Her frustration almost causes me to smile. Almost….

I’m not really feeling up to writing but I will write about a vision I had, in order to make up for it.

/Vision/

“Ah, Marvolo, my dear boy, how was the tea party?” The man who spoke was the long bearded gentleman who accompanied my love in our first meeting. 

He looked rather old but seemed really happy and full of life despite this. How he can manage this is unknown. 

Perhaps it is his child like approach to life that keeps him in such good spirits….

Albus Dumbledore is noted to have created the wackiest inventions known to any of us. His ideas are fucking crazy yet brilliant; especially with my knowledge of futures where such inventions as his are commonplace. 

One time he decided to weaponise squids for some reason. It ended badly when the squids turned on the people experimenting on them. From what I last heard, the people were now living underwater after being….persuaded….by the squid to become their mates. Some of the people who live nearby have taken to calling them ‘Mermaids’ which in their language means ‘mate of squid’. 

Apart from his inventions and experiments he also has another more important role. He is my love’s advisor and, when my love was too young to take the throne, Albus was the regent. He also practically raised my love because the previous king of Slytherin was always too busy for him.

“Albus, it was not a tea party. It was an informal meeting in order to facilitate further meetings that may result in a betrothal contract between our two nations.” My love’s voice even in visions is enchanting. 

Though in this vision he seems exceptionally annoyed. Probably because this was directly after the….incident.

“Sure, but if you call it that you will never see the opportunity for what it is.”

“And what is that? To fall in love?” The amount of sarcasm my love could put into those few words was astounding. 

Albus’ eyes twinkle as he says, “Exactly.”

“Why would I go searching for something that is non existent? A man of my station needs to use his time wisely and not waste time on such folly.” See? This is why this is so hard.

He isn’t going to marry Amity for love; only for the good of his kingdom. He could marry any of us and have the same result. But he at least wants a consort he can respect. So...unintelligent people who discuss nothing but fashion…..don’t make the cut.

“I see. We shall always have differing views on the subject. Now, tell me how it went.”

“I thought it went well. The mother seemed more pleased about the prospect of marriage than the father. All of the children were just as pretty as when I first met them.”

He at least thinks I am pretty. Which fucking sucks because I want to be known for more than just a pretty face. 

“Yes, but what were they like?”

“The eldest daughter is extremely….forward in her advances. I doubt, however, that she wishes for a long term relationship with me.”

“Yes, I have heard about that. She apparently also tells the most entertaining jokes. I saw her in the corridor yesterday and she told me of a joke involving 3 trolls, fish and a giant...wait, I think it was 2 giants….”

My love stares at Albus for a few seconds before deciding to ignore his muttering, “The second eldest is painfully shy. She appears to try to follow the eldest one’s behaviour but does it so poorly. I think she has self esteem issues. Though, she is the prettiest of the sisters.”

“Ah yes, she has many suitors lined up. She could very well be in a marriage contract soon.” 

God, I hope that last statement is untrue. Evelyn would never survive being the wife of some man. Her shy nature would overwhelm her and she would seldom be happy.

“Quite. The last daughter shows promise. She is not as pretty as her elder sisters but has brains to make up for it. She is also able to hold a normal conversation and I have yet to become bored of conversing with her.”

“Ah, there is potential there….”

My love glares over at the twinkly eyed Albus, “No. She is the only one of his children I feel I could respect. The heir, Godric, is much like his father. Brutish, pigheaded, stubborn and an intense hatred of my kingdom. The younger one, Richard, is very intelligent from what I have seen.”

“Yes, he has a reputation for pulling pranks on most of the castle’s occupants, except for his brother. In fact, you have not even talked about him.”

My love scowls at the mention of me. Brilliant…..

“That boy has all of the worst traits I have seen in people. He is spoilt, stupid, ditzy, naive, can barely keep focused on anything and seems to struggle to speak. He cannot even stitch properly, so I have been told, which is a fundamental skill for a carrier to have. He has little chance of making a match and even then it is only his looks and situation in life that would get him there.”

“My, my, you appear to hold a lot of hatred for someone you just meet.”

“No, I am indifferent to him. Do you know the first real thing he said to me? ‘What is the fashion like in Slytherin?’ Could you come up with a stupider topic?” My love ranted on about me.

Oh shit…..I just realised…..I may have done something bad….Um, let’s ignore that…

“It sounds to me like you do hate Prince Hadrian more than you thought.”

“I hate that I have to spend time with such a stupid person who will lower my intelligence by merely being in the same room as I am.”

That…..was incredibly hurtful. 

It appears that Albus agrees with me on this point, “Just because you are a king now does not mean I will not take you over my knee and spank you. That was beyond rude.”

“Old man, you cannot force my opinions to change. I am your king.” My love sneers down at Albus as he stands to leave the room.

“Yes, but you are being an ass. As grown up as you try to act you are still a child in my eyes. Stop bullying those younger than you, it is unbefitting of your station.”

“I am how my father raised me. Love does not exist; nor does true kindness. Now I shall take my leave.”

Albus sighs, “Goodnight, my dear boy.” He sounded really regretful. Of course, his final comment earns him a door slam.

/Vision End/

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, but my love has some serious daddy issues. I don’t know much, though whenever his father is brought up he stiffens and becomes hostile. I have my suspicions, of course.

I only know that both my love and Albus were both very glad when he died 9 years ago. And that Albus tried to raise my love himself to separate him from his father.

On this depressing note, which fits my mood, I shall leave you. I promise I won’t kill myself in the next few days and will write again when I am more myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* I made Dumbledore a good person in this story? What is with me?
> 
> Anyway, don't hate on Marvolo too much. His speech about Hadrian was not just based on what he said, but also on how he acted in that meeting. 
> 
> The bad thing that Harry did is he said 'what's' rather than 'what is'. I am saying in this universe they don't use apostrophes, apart from the possessive. Like 'Harry's chocolate'. So Harry unintentionally went all modern in the first meeting.


	12. Lesson 12: Never let the future or present bring you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did Luna would have a bigger role. Cos she awesome.

I am much better now. The depression of last week following the arrival of my love and my subsequent embarrassment is over. 

No, the visions haven’t changed nor has my love turned his attentions back to me. Rather, my thoughts and view on the matter has changed drastically. All thanks to Luna.

Where would I be without her? Dead in some ditch in all likelihood. Or I would have committed suicide long ago.

Either way I am even more grateful for her presence right now. Yesterday she came to me with a story, the story of how her parents met and fell in love. I feel it is important to share with you all her story.

/Flashback/

My visions had already told me that I needed to be in the garden where we first met. So there I was, on the same bench, waiting for Luna. 

I knew she had a story for me but that was as in depth as my vision allowed me to go. This is because it somehow related to my love and so I could not have heard the story beforehand. Or at least that is what I surmised. 

I was still feeling very melancholy and only noticed Luna’s presence when she tapped me on the shoulder. She looked the same as ever though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

“Harry, I know it is hard for you but behaving in this manner is not good for you. You barely eat or sleep, your magic is acting erratically and some people are going to start to notice. You know what could happen if you continue this.” 

Indeed I did. My depression would have been picked up by someone had I not corrected my behaviour to how it was before. Being seen as depressed may have caused a whole host of issues, including the discovery that I am in love with Marvolo. A man I met 2 weeks ago. 

Which would have brought up questions for the smarter members of my family who know that I would not fall in love at first sight as so often happens in fairy tales. So my sisters, mother and younger brother would have all likely found out. 

Also being depressed is really exhausting. Probably because I had not been sleeping but still.

She wrapped her arm around me, offering comfort I never knew I needed. 

“How about I tell you a story to cheer you up? This is based on a true story, no animals were harmed in the making and is rated M15 for horrific romance I don’t want to contemplate for long.”

I giggled slightly at her use of modern terms. Luna is enamoured with the idea of movies. Moving paintings with sound that tells a story? What isn’t there to like?

“Once upon a time, in a kingdom just 300 miles from here, there lived a young seer. Her name is Pandora and she often suffered through visions night and day. She was a fair woman of 18 years and many people commented on her beauty. Luckily she was also a very smart woman and wore many things to protect her from such creatures as wrackspurts and blibbering humdingers. So she lived a very peaceful life…”

Surprisingly, I have never heard this story. But I suppose Luna was saving it for the right moment. She is good like that, knowing what you need when you need it.

“The only problem with her life was her status as a seer and the fear of its discovery. Her visions helped distract her but many people commented that she was strange. Her aforementioned peaceful life was interrupted by the arrival of a young lord by the name of Xenophilius Lovegood.”

My eyes widened at the realisation that she was telling me the story of how her parents met. That explained her rating of the story. She, like me and most people, doesn’t like to contemplate her parents having sex. She at least isn’t assaulted by visions showing her that very thing.

“Xenophilius was inspecting his estate which he had recently inherited from his dead father. Pandora met him while he was touring the property. What really struck her was the fact that this young lord was trying to ride his horse while standing on its back. It did not go well and he soon found himself more acquainted with the ground. 

“What they didn’t know at the time was he didn’t have protection against wrackspurts and was surely influenced by them. Because of his long term exposure with the creatures, however, they were never able to fully rid him from the effects. But anyway, on with the story.

“Pandora wandered over to go help this young lord and ask him what the hell he was thinking riding a horse like that. Xenophilius answered that he wanted to become more acquainted with the sky. Clearly the effects of the wrackspurts; everyone knows you cannot reach the sky while on a horse, it’s too short.”

I could clearly see the hidden message behind the story. Xenophilius, Luna’s father, had been trying to commit suicide after his father’s death. Luna often sugar coats these types of things, ever since the day I admitted I have contemplated suicide.

“Pandora thought this man was mental though managed to recognise the effects of wrackspurts and so offered her necklace as protection. Xenophilius gladly accepted such a gift, especially from such a beautiful woman.”

I could see Luna wrinkling her nose as she said the last sentence. It is awkward telling romance stories about your parents. 

“Soon they both headed to their respective homes. Pandora, intrigued by the new lord, tried to induce visions about him to learn more about him. However, to her absolute shock, she could not have visions with him in them. Everyone else in the neighbourhood and even in the surrounding kingdoms had at least some visions about them. This man had none.”

When I first heard this story, I was slightly shocked. After all I thought my cloudy visions about my love were unique to me. Yet, apparently, other seers have ‘weak spots’ as well.

“She became as intrigued with him as he was with her. They soon started to see each other in secret. I won’t bore you with the sappy details, but over the course of a few months they both feel deeply in love. Pandora even told Xenophilius about her visions, so deep was her trust in him.

“So they decided to marry.” Luna paused a bit before saying, “Oh dear, I have been telling this story for several minutes and haven’t even mentioned the main villain. I think we shall call him….Society.”

“Now, Society, in all its evil villainy, decided that the two lovebirds, Pandora and Xenophilius, couldn’t marry. This was because Xenophilius was a lord and Pandora was a lowly farmer.”

Another shock for me. I had no idea Luna’s mother wasn’t a lady. As I wasn’t born in Ravenclaw I never heard the reason for the scandal of the Lovegood family; which I know now to be stupid. Not really a big surprise there. 

“Society didn’t care that the two were so obviously in love and tried everything to break them apart. First there was the insults and jeers, calling Pandora a golddigger and other such vulgar terms I won’t repeat here lest I have to change the rating of the story. He also used his friend Class System, to help squash this young love.

“Next came separation, by sending Xenophilius back to the capital so he could regain his senses and ‘marry a woman of proper stature’. He was having none of it and everyone learned to fear the infamous Lovegood temper tantrum. Some say they are still trying to repair sections of the castle to this day.

“When Society realised that it’s efforts weren’t working it moved onto other more sinister solutions. Luckily, Pandora was a seer and able to thwart such efforts with her awesome power. But Xenophilius, once he returned and heard of the things that happened in his absence, threw another temper tantrum that resulted in the death of several of Society’s loyal followers.

“Society was further enraged by this and tried to have Pandora arrested and executed for using a love potion or some other such nonsense. All Society’s loyal followers, tricked by his wicked charm, thought they were doing the right thing. 

“However Xenophilius gathered followers of his own to counter Society. I would like to say that it was one of the most epic battles in history….that was done entirely in a courtroom. Even though Xenophilius and Pandora won, Society wasn’t going to give up.

“The lovebirds knew they had to do something remarkably special to keep Society at bay. So, they revealed her seer status. Immediately the King of Ravenclaw took notice of this. He gave several tests to young Pandora who aced them all and was proven to be a seer. He granted her the title of Royal Seer, meaning that she could finally marry Xenophilius as her title put them on the same level as him, if not higher.

“They married on a lovely summer day with the king’s blessing and would go onto have a daughter, but we won’t go into details about how she was conceived. Just know that it happened. Society, once again defeated, crawled back into the dark disgusting hole it came from, waiting to dispense his disapproval on things that are different. It just so happens that the daughter is also in a constant battle with Society, along with her kickass best friend.

“So you see, these two lovebirds were able to find love in the most unlikely of places. They both fought when the odds were stacked against them and never gave up on each other.”

She turned to face me, expression so serious it looked foriegn on Luna’s face. “Don’t give up on love or happiness. I can only imagine what would have happened to Pandora if she didn’t follow her heart. If his majesty won’t see reason and ignore love when it is right in front of him, then that is his problem, not yours. You are kind, smart, funny and the greatest brother a girl like I could ask for. He would be exceptionally foolish not to see this in you.

“And if he doesn’t see, you must make him see. If he is to love you, you need to give him something to love. Because once he realises what a gem you really are he will never give you up and will open his heart up to love.”

I had tears in my eyes from Luna’s amazing speech. “And before you say it, I am confident that he can love you without you revealing to him that you are a seer. You have a difficult task ahead of you, but I am confident you are the only person who is capable of it. Be strong, be brave, be cunning and win his heart.”

I stared deep into her eyes and saw nothing but truth. Then the one part I knew was coming.

We both said in unison, “Never give up, never surrender.” 

/Flashback end/

So, I’M BACK BITCHES! You thought you saw the last of me?!?!

I’ve started drawing, singing, dancing, wearing modern clothes and eating copious amounts of chocolate again.

After hearing the story and speech and repeating that line I exhausted the rest of my tears on Luna’s willing shoulder. When I went to sleep, I still saw visions of my love and Amity having sex, but they didn’t bother me like before.

I was back to my normal self and the house elves were thrilled. They threw a mini party, though I protested greatly, and managed to almost set the kitchen on fire with fireworks. I knew I shouldn’t have given Dobby gunpowder for Christmas last year….

With my new confidence I was able to regain my positive image. By pining over my love I managed to turn myself into something I hate. Me, getting upset over a man? Never!

I cannot believe I made my entire life revolve around one man. That is horrifying! Many abusive relationships have started this way, by one party giving complete control over to the other.

In fact, I am going to make him come to me. If he wants me, which I am going to ensure he does, he will be coming to me. He has no idea what he is in for.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Let the wooing commence! After all, it is always the ‘man’ of the relationship that has to make the moves. However, I am going to make the moves on him. SCREW YOU SOCIETY! I REFUSE TO FOLLOW YOUR BULLSHIT RULES!

First step is getting over my nerves when around him. I think my nerves are rather justified but they have to go if I ever want to have a chance with him. He is a person, just like everyone else. If I start thinking of him like that it should be a lot easier. Seeing him as this god-like figure probably screwed me over last time.

Another thing I should stop doing is focusing so much on visions that involve sex with him. That will mean I should say less embarrassing things. 

If I want to learn about the man I need to focus on times he is awake and not buck assed nude. So I immediately have started to focus on his interactions with other court members.

Doing this I have already learnt one thing about him, and it has only been a day!

My love likes to manipulate people and toy with them. This has lead to him being called a heartbreaker as he causes young ladies and carriers to fall in love with him before ditching them. Many people assume that he does this when he is bored of them, referring to sex.

However, I have learnt that he is not interested in that, but rather the information he can get from people. He is starting to do it now, with the court members.

First he starts to develop a relationship by listening to them and offering compliments so they start to lower their guard. He then starts to gain their trust and they tell him secrets about themselves. In order to gain some people’s trust he often has to romance them and sometimes even sleep with them. Of course, he never complains about the latter.

Once he feels they have exhausted all their secrets and disclosed all the information he could possibly find interesting, he ditches them and moves on. He keeps in contact, though, just in case they could be useful in other ways or so he can come back to them when they have more information. He never distances completely, as he wants to make as few enemies as possible.

His next victims go through the same process, though occasionally he tells them secrets he has previously learnt to gain their trust. Soon everyone is enamoured with him, telling him all their secrets, giving him favours, spying for him and generally fawning over him.

I don’t yet know what he does with all this information but assume it has something to do with increasing his wealth and political status. I do know that I must be careful, or I shall fall into his net and never come out again. I love him, yet, unlike his many enamoured followers, I am not wanting to spill all my secrets for him. I need to keep it this way.

Watching him start to establish his followers here is fascinating, like an art. He first analyses the playing field, so to speak. Finding who is feuding with whom and who is allied with which house, etc. He does this so he doesn't alienate himself from houses before he has really begun. 

If he started with a house that has more enemies than friends it will be harder later on to win the trust from the enemies. Every house has enemies so even if he picked the most liked house in the kingdom he will still have problems.

If he was going for the most powerful house he would go for either the Malfoy’s or Black’s. If he wanted the house with the most allies he would go for the Bones’. However, if he wants a challenge, he would start with house Umbridge, Fudge, or Smith. He is unlikely to choose Fudge, though, due to their recent status of being hated by the King of Gryffindor, my father, by breaking a marriage contract to me.

Funnily enough, my love has been annoyed recently because of my father. You see, my love first tried to try the above process with my father. However, his flattery has fallen flat due to my father’s strong hatred of the Slytherin kingdom and heavy mistrust of the king himself.

I hadn’t noticed, too busy moping like an idiot. In fact, I discovered that the only reason my love was even allowed here was due to my mother’s insistence. Father is too in love with mother to deny her anything but that doesn’t mean he is going to like it.

Father has heard too many tales of the king’s heartbreaking nature to ever trust him. Every meeting between them is thick with hatred and tension, not sexual you perverts.

My love loses his composure often around father and has to resort to using his magic to intimidate him. So far no fights have erupted, either magical or not, but it is only a matter of time. I am silently betting with myself that it will happen within a week. 

None of the elves or Luna ever bet with me claiming my seer status means that I cheat. I obviously do and can’t help it. So I have to ‘bet’ with myself.

What this means is that within a week I am going to make sure that it happens. So, one week later, father and my love will fight over something and I will ensure it happens. That is my task, along with wooing my love, of course…

Let’s see if I can do both at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear JK Rowling, 
> 
> This is my owl order for my very own Luna Lovegood. If you could please send me her so we can be friends, that would be great.
> 
> Cheers  
> ZeGhostCow
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you got the Galaxy Quest quote, you are double amazing


	13. Lesson 13: Surprises hurt more as a seer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter I have an entire song's lyrics in this. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea (Or coffee...or hot chocolate...or, you get the picture) but I always planned to add this so sorry if you don't like it. There may be more instances later on as well, but not all the time.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter nor any of the songs by Taylor Swift. (Yes this does mean the song is a Taylor Swift song.)

I ATTRACTED HIS ATTENTION!! Can I get a whoop whoop?

….You did do it right? I mean, if you didn’t I am sorry to say that I placed a curse on these pages that prevents you from speaking normally. You will only be able to speak in meeps and whoops.

Okay I was just kidding about the curse, it actually only allows you to speak in meeps.

BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I am an evil genius! …..Or really hyper right now…..

Can you blame me though? I am currently bursting with happiness, thank you Lady Swift. I managed to attract his attention because of you!

Pity I almost died in the attempt. Right, now I bet you are all wondering how this miracle occurred? It’s an interesting story….and I bet you were not expecting me to attract his attention in this way.

/Flashback/

This all happened yesterday, I suppose. Since I am writing this after midnight when everyone else is asleep or should be asleep. Some people are just naughty…..

Right, well yesterday I was very bored. There was nothing to do….I didn’t want to read, my love wasn’t going to visit us and I was not going to participate in stitchwork.

So I spent the day flitting about the castle. I mean, I spent a lot of time doing drawing until it got boring. I usually never get bored drawing!

Instead I decided to practice martial art moves…..for about three hours. Yet I still wasn’t done exercising, which is so unlike me.

You know when you are really active for one day for no reason? Like you go running, then go for a swim, then bike to work, then practice trampolining and you still aren’t done. I went through that today. 

Sorry if I make no sense and am all over the place. HYPER!

I ended up on the roof, wearing denim shorts and a form fitting t-shirt, deciding to sing and dance to get rid of my boredom. I think you can see where this is going.

Unknown to me at the time someone saw me walk up to the roof. Someone who was touring the castle during a break in a political meeting. Someone who just so happened to be a very handsome King from Slytherin. 

I have no doubt he was intrigued by my sneaking around or by my weird outfit. Where he hid I have no idea but I didn’t see him until later. He is awfully good at hiding….sneaky bastard.

After arriving at the roof I decided to sing one of my favourite songs; one which seems to speak a lot about me….ish.

“I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain, that's what people say, mmm-mmm, that's what people say, mmm-mmm.”

...Yes it is a girl’s song…..don’t you judge me!

“I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay, at least that's what people say, mmm-mmm, that's what people say, mmm-mmm.”

The amount of dates I go on are….well….let’s say that suitors are dates. I get a new one every six months…..which is unusual during this time. 

“But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving, it's like I got this music, in my mind, saying, ‘It's gonna be alright.’”

Around here is where I started dancing. But not that shitty jump up and down on the spot and pump my fist in the air, like you modern people seem to favour. 

No. 

Full on acrobatic dance moves, with flips and shit. I am not kidding. I was like one of those try hard people with too much energy. Pretty sure I had a bucket load of chocolate right before this.

“'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.”

You would think flipping on a roof would be dangerous. You would be wrong.

“I shake it off, I shake it off.” 

Isn’t this song amazing?

“Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break, and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

I slowed down the cartwheels and flips after the chorus. 

“I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet, and that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm, that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm.”

At this point I was trying some modern dance moves, just for fun. Like the moonwalk, and the robot.

“I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go, and that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm, that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm.”

I have to say these lines are the most relevant. Making shit up as I go? Definitely me.

“But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving, it's like I got this music, in my mind, saying, ‘It's gonna be alright.’”

Maybe I threw in a few head bangs….which messed up my already messy hair. WHY CAN’T I HAVE SHORT HAIR!

“'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

I only wish I had the music in a place other than my head. It would have been less awkward.

“Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break, and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

Perhaps I should have been more cautious when I was ‘shaking it’. My love was surely quite scandalised by my display.

“Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

God, I feel like a stripper. I mean, dancing around in scantily clad clothing? I even dance around a chimney like it is a stripper pole!

“Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could've been getting down to this sick beat. My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like ‘Oh, my god!’ but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake.”

The irony of the above statement is not lost on me...considering what I know now.

“Yeah ohhh, 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

I have no idea why I am writing the lyrics out to this entire song but seeing as how I have written most of it, I may as well finish.

“Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break, and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

Could you thank Lady Swift for me? I would be very grateful as this song is just so amazing and it brought my love’s attention onto me.

“Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

Phew! After I finished my little song and dance I was standing on the edge of the roof top, arms wide. Also jazz hands.

Unfortunately for me, a certain sneaky snake decided that this was the best time to announce his presence. By clearing his throat.

“Ah!” I gave the most manly shriek ever. Definitely….

The shock and surprise of being snuck up on, the first time in my entire life by the way, caused me to lose my balance as I turned to face him.

Luckily, he was rather close to me, allowing him to grasp my hand before I fell off the roof and to my death. God, that would have been an embarrassing way to die.

Despite the situation of being suspended over a sheer drop, and having my heart beating out of my chest from adrenaline and being in close proximity to my love, I still decide to insert humour into the situation. “Never let go, Jack.” I mumbled.

“Hmm?” My love hummed in question as he pulled me back onto the roof.

“Nothing.” I tried to dismiss my words, knowing that my love would have never found humour with them anyway.

“No, you said something, as well as calling me ‘Jack’.” His grimace at the name was interesting to note.

“I did not call you Jack, you must be mistaken.”

The stare he gave me told how disbelieving he was over that statement. “My ears do not deceive me in such instances as this. You mentioned the name ‘Jack’ and given how I am the only person around it seems as though you were calling me by that name.”

“Nay, in the heat of the moment I must have mistook you for someone else. Perhaps the adrenaline from almost falling proved to adle my brains.”

“‘Adrenaline’? I have not heard of this word before; perhaps you would be so good as to enlighten me as to the meaning of this word?”

Oops….well..um...I sometimes forget that certain words haven’t been invented yet.

“I believe it refers to the feeling when you suddenly gain more energy due to strong emotions; like fear.” My love looked at me surprised when I was able to come up with a definition for the word. “Speaking of, it was rather rude of you to sneak up on me so. You caused me to fall!”

“There would be no danger of you falling if you were not on the roof at all. We may wish to withdraw back inside the palace to ensure neither of us are in such danger again.”

He started to led me back to window where I entered the roof. 

“Might I inquire as to why you were on the roof?”

“You may.”

After a few moments of expectant silence my love followed up by asking, “Are you not going to give me an answer to my question?”

“Oh, but I did.”

More silence with my love looking at me confused and….I am pretty sure he looked at me with the ‘I am trying to figure you out’ look. He then tries a different route to get answers from me. Pity I didn’t really oblige him.

“For what reason do you come to the roof and how often?”

“I am sure you could work out the first part of your question yourself, and for how often, well, as often as I please.”

I am pretty sure I made an impression on him, both by my musical display and my words. So much so his original opinion of me has changed drastically in the course of an hour.

We reached the window and climbed through to the much warmer interior. Then I realised my attire was very…..um...inappropriate. I was honestly surprised that my love didn’t bring it up.

I put on one of the robes I left there to make sure I could disguise my ‘nakedness’ if it was necessary. Today was one of those times.

Out of the corner of my eye I did see my love blushing slightly, which stood out on his complexion and made him look very handsome. I don’t think he blushes often. Also his blush helped cement in my mind that despite his looks, intelligence, strong magic and good leadership qualities, he is human. Not some iconic demi god of legend.

“That song you were singing, who created the lyrics?”

Before I could dismiss the question a near silent pop announced the arrival of one of the house elves. I turn to where the sound came from and noted that it was Winky.

You see, I knew I was going to be in a situation where I was alone with my love. Proper etiquette forbids such a situation from occurring; don’t want people shagging everywhere. So I had one of the house elves promise to pop in to protect my virtue and status….

…..Also to get me out of any awkward questions I may have to face. How on earth was I going to explain the song I was singing and the clothes I was wearing?

Winky gasps and tugs on her ears, making herself look as upset and devastated as possible. “Oh nos! The master saids not to leaves children alone with Slimy Slytherin king. Theys will be defiled hes says.”

My love looked startled at being reprimanded by a house elf. Also the nickname my father uses for my love managed to be slipped into it as well. 

“Ah, perhaps I should be getting back to the meeting. It was a pleasure to spend time in your company, I hope we are able to speak again.” 

“And I you, your majesty.” I say with a bow. “Au revior!”

My love carefully disguises his bewilderment before kissing my hand and leaving. His hurried steps told me he wanted to put as much distance between the scolding house elf and him.

“Should’ve hit him with wooden spoon.” Winky muttered. Those words brought an image of my love being chased by house elves with wooden spoons. The funniest part is I had a vision of them doing exactly that a few nights ago…..weird.

My laugh brought Winky’s attention to me.

“Does you want us to do that?”

“No, no Winky. Thanks for the offer though.”

Winky stared at me for a bit before asking, “Did youse two been having sex?”

I remember blushing at her blunt question. “What? No! Of course not, Winky! No, I merely caught his attention. Besides sex comes after marriage, I will not give up my virtue before then. Get your mind out of the…..drain? Gutter? One of the two.”

Winky narrows her eyes at me before nodding. “Ok, but youse must be being careful when youse alone with him. Always has Luna or one of us with youse.” She lectured.

I nodded, knowing that if I didn’t follow her words she would revoke my chocolate rights. 

“Winky, perhaps you should inform my father of His Majesty’s misconduct. I would hate for him to be ignorant of such things in his own palace.”

Winky’s gleeful face reminds me of all the pranks they planned to do on my love for upsetting me. I barely managed to stop some of them. But, I have just offered them a way of avenging me.

Of course, it will have the side benefit of my bet being completed with the desired result. The best part about this is that it would never be tied to me!

I get revenge, as do the house elves, and I will get away with it. Score!

My evil cackles as Winky popped away were luckily too quiet to have been caught by any of the inhabitants of the palace.

/Flashback end/

Ok, I have got to show you the meeting my love had with father directly after this. It is too hilarious. 

/Vision/

My father already looked tense and the meeting had yet to begin. He had just been told by Winky whom my love had spent his spare time with...and without escorts.

Needless to say he was struggling to keep his hand off his sword and killing my love as soon as walked in the room. I knew he wouldn’t actually do that though, because killing the king of Slytherin while he was staying in your kingdom would incite war.

My love walked into the room and sensed the danger immediately. “Good after-”

“Do not ‘good afternoon’ me! I know where you have been and who you were with. What were you doing with my son, Hadrian, alone?!?!?!”

Aha! Here is proof he knows I am a male!

My love seemed unsure on how to proceed at this point. No matter what he said he was likely to still be in huge trouble with my father. However, he would not back down.

“I merely happened upon him in the corridor, alone, and sought to help him find someone to accompany him.”

Godric, who I honestly did not notice was in the room up until this point because he was being unusually quiet, was nodding along with what my love said. His hero worship of my love is hilarious!

“Lies!” That is true. My love just told a whole bunch of bullshit. “When the house elf came upon the two of you Hadrian was not properly attired! You were trying to steal his virtue! Disgusting slimy snake!” My dad roared, anger making his magic volatile. 

It is rather nice that he would get this mad at someone over me. 

“Father, there is probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.”

“Yes, when I found your son he was less than appropriate so I conjured a robe for him.”

“You expect me to believe you?!?! You probably undressed him yourself using your charm to try to rob the innocence from my child. I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH BEHAVIOUR!”

The volume of his voice increased with each sentence until I am sure the whole palace would be able to hear the argument.

“I did no such thing nor have I any intention of doing so to any of your daughters or sons. If you would just listen-”

“I AM A FAMILY MAN AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THESE LIES! I have heard of your ways, your trickery which you use to seduce people into your bed. Many people have attributed you to a devil in disguise-”

Both my love and I were confused with that last statement. All the people he has slept with, and their families, have nothing but praise for him. No one in his entire kingdom would have given that description of him….unless they were jealous.

“-always showing false faces. You will find me a much harder person to fool. My wife may sing your praises, but I will always know what you are.”

My love still looks friendly but I can tell that he is feeling very annoyed at my father. Probably because he is trying to turn Godric into his minion and this could jeopardise his progress. 

“If that is all, perhaps we should continue from where we left off?”

“So you are dismissing all I have said? I will remind you that you are my guest and as such will follow proper etiquette.”

“I know about etiquette, you have no need to remind me.”

More fist clenching from father. Perhaps it is because of the condescending tone my love used. 

“Yet you seem incapable of following it.” A sneer was sent in the direction of my love who was getting increasingly annoyed.

“It is hardly my fault that one of your children saw fit to wander the halls alone in improper clothing. Perhaps you should teach your children better.” Meh. He’s said worse of me before. My father, however, didn’t know that.

Thwack! My father struck my love on the side of his face. Godric stares in shock and horror at the scene before going over to assist my love.

Both kings were staring at each other in anger, magic straining to get free and cause some damage. I knew, however, that neither would let their magic attack the other for fear of destroying the already shaky peace. Also they did not wish to duel which would likely have the same result.

My love then exited the room ignoring my father’s shout of “Coward!” 

I hardly thought it cowardly, not fighting back. All it would have achieved is creating more injuries and increasing the tension between them. I merely wanted to remove some of the tension, not increase it.

Also, my love or his magic was likely to kill him if he remained in the room. Most of the anger appeared not to be directed at my father, per se. But maybe what he represents….

You know, being a king, just like my love’s father. And the hit sparked a memory in my love. Perhaps something similar happened when he was a child and his anger was towards my father was because he reminded him of that. 

I think he was showing anger he had never shown before when in a similar situation. But this is all conjecture and I am not a psychiatrist. 

It is very hard to get my love to be angry; even when he ranted about me it was more annoyance than anger.

/Vision end/

Now that this punch has happened, as well as my father airing his grievances against my love, the tension between the two will be somewhat decreased…

I know it is kind of strange but the punching and ranting will leave my father feeling superior again, leaving him less tense in meetings with my love. Although that meeting may mean my love is more tense, but given that he is building his contacts I doubt he will have time to be too hung up on it.

Besides, I can relieve his stress if it comes down to it. And not like that you fucking perverts…

Immediately after the meeting my love caught a reflection of himself and saw the punch had left a mark. He soon placed a strong glamour that no one would be able to see through or even tell was there. But I know it is there.

He can’t hide his black eye from me!

Another consequence of the meeting is that my father called upon me. Basically it was to reassure himself that I am alright and have “not lost my innocent nature.” Which is honestly hilarious as I am the palace’s biggest voyeur and pervert.

But it was nice to meet with my father and not discuss marriage for once. I also got lots of hugs, which was awesome. Especially after the rough few weeks and the fact I almost died today.

So, all in all, it has been a very successful day. I attracted my love’s attention, got my revenge, won the bet with myself, almost died, got my father less tense and got many hugs!

YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> France doesn’t exist in this universe, yet America does….because chocolate comes from America so it gets a pass..
> 
> So, finally, Marvolo notices Harry! Were any of you expecting it would be like this? What will Harry do to keep this attention? How will he keep his seerness a secret from Marvolo while winning his love? Questions, so many questions...
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the late update. (Almost said upload, this isn't a fucking video.)


	14. Lesson 14: Avoiding Fixed Events is Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly two months, I know. Procrastination, laziness, working on my other story and the one-shot + real life = really really late chapter.
> 
> I am so sorry for this! 
> 
> ...But I can't promise it won't happen again. Also, please don't expect an update to either of my stories for a few weeks as I have exams and study. Just warning in advance.
> 
> Anyway! On with the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, it would probably have a lot of pop cultural references with no context, and so would be trash.

Who knew that after getting Marvolo’s attention I was going to be this busy? I mean, it’s not like I revealed myself as a seer or anything. 

During times when my sisters and I are with him he keeps staring at me, trying to figure me out. Of course, he still is spending the majority of his time with Amity, because it would look bad if his attention suddenly shifted to me, and without my sister’s knowledge as to why.

It would also be bad because Richard is now required to be in the room, as per my father’s orders. He knows all about Marvolo and how he tried to ‘defile’ me or something. So he is playing father’s spy and the overprotective brother. He plays that role rather well...

Of course, it also gives him a chance to talk to me and find out what I have been hiding since the prank we did together; not that he gets anything except an ever increasing hatred for etiquette. 

But anyway…..Marvolo has been interested in getting a chance to talk to me. He always makes sure I am with someone, yet it is very awkward as he is unsure whether he can bring it up or not.

He was getting increasingly frustrated as each of his attempts to gather information failed. He has never had this before. He also has never been pranked before.

Sure he’s been punched and stuff as a result of hitting on the wrong people, but never has he had his hair turned blue for the same crime. Or someone attempt to turn his hair blue. Marvolo has some killer reflexes.

Another first is for him to have a house elf threaten him. Yep, Winky and Dobby decided to visit him late at night with wooden spoons to….advise him not to hurt me in anyway. I only knew because I saw a vision of it. I swear, those two would make great assassins/torturers if they were not bound to do no harm to anyone.

I think Marvolo was more amused than threatened….once he got over the initial scare of someone entering his room late at night. Everyone would be scared of that!

However, he finally had his chance today. Of course, I knew exactly what I was doing and wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time. I decided to lead him away to the room I have already mentioned. 

Remember the room that has that piano and is supposedly haunted? Yeah, that one.

Luna was with me, as she often is ever since the incident of ‘86. Yes, that is what the rooftop incident shall now be referred to as. I could add more tags to the title but seeing as I don’t really need….clickbait? Whatever that is.

After observing both my visions and the man himself, I have discovered that Marvolo finds Luna less intimidating than any other companions I could have. Which is a big mistake on his part. She can be just as terrifying as Richard and the house elves if she wants to be.

But, with him being less intimidated of her, she was the best person for me to take to this meeting. I couldn’t avoid it forever if I want to keep trying to seduce him. 

…

God, that makes me sound like I am trying to get him to sleep with me, not fall in love with me. I think it would be far easier for me to do the former than the latter.

Anyway, this meeting needed to take place and I needed to have someone who Marvolo would underestimate. Luna is someone he can speak freely around as he doesn’t see her as a threat or someone who would gossip and tell everyone his secrets.

Seeing me on my own is a big no-no and won’t be happening again, at least until it is proper for us to do so. I can’t have people questioning my virtue.

I planned this meeting for a while so it would go well. I, unfortunately, couldn’t plan it all, because of the whole blind spot thing I’ve got going on with Marvolo. 

Right so here is how the meeting went:

/Flashback/

I walked to my destination, super confident with my sister in all but blood on my arm. She knew the plan and knew not to interfere unless things got too improper. After all, it never hurts to be prepared especially with blind spots such as these.

Luna tapped my arm in a seemingly random pattern, which actually was morse code, to alert me to the fact Marvolo was indeed following us. I already knew from my vision, but it was nice to have confirmation from Luna. 

We soon reached our destination and Luna made a beeline towards the piano. She began playing some melody from our time; no need to further confuse Marvolo by playing more modern songs. One is enough to explain.

He arrived only a short while later, trying to make it seem like he just happened to be in the area. All three of us knew that wasn’t the case. There was no way he could ‘just happen’ to wander into a nearly abandoned area of the castle, and also ‘just happen’ to be in the same room as us at exactly the same time without him stalking us. But points to him for trying.

Again, trying being the operative word.

I curtseyed to him, allowing a small amount of surprise onto my face. Surprise has become a much easier emotion for me to replicate and fake ever since Marvolo came to the palace. Coincidence? I think not!

Luna ignored him after the initial greeting, as was the plan, and continued playing her song. So he ignored her. I saw her smirking slightly, her eyes showing how he would regret ever ignoring her if he hurt me. Again.

“What brings you to this nearly abandoned wing of the castle, your majesty?”

He raised an eyebrow, “One could ask the same question of you.”

“Such a coincidence that we should both be passing through here and meet at the exact same time, is it not?”

“Indeed it is.”

I stared at him, smirking slightly, “Pity I do not believe in coincidences.” Marvolo looked slightly shocked at my subtle accusation that he was stalking us. Whether it was because I managed to ‘guess’ it or because of my subtle accusation is unknown. 

I continued to speak before he can by asking, “How is your black eye by the way? Is it in anyway painful or have you had any headaches recently?”

“It is much better…” It was about here he realised he just admitted to having a black eye. He appeared slightly frustrated with himself at being caught off guard and admitting to something he wanted no one to find out about. It would bruise his ego and image or something. 

“...Thank you for your concern. Might I inquire as to how you came about this knowledge?” His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. 

I smirk again at him before saying, “You may.” I knew this would frustrate him even more, making him easier to manipulate.

He silently huffs before asking, ‘Would you please tell me how you found out this information? No one else appears to know of this.”

“Ah, well, I did not know for certain until you admitted it yourself…” He looks even more irritated when I said that. “...and for how I came to suspect you had one was because my father told me. He told me how he punched you around your eye area, leading me to suspect you may have acquired a...souvenir, so to speak.”

Marvolo nodded, accepting my word as truth, and decided to move onto the topics he really wanted to speak about.

“Perhaps we could move onto other topics. Let us start with the meeting we had on the roof less than a fortnight ago.”

“It appears that you and I have a habit of meeting in strange locations. First the roof, then the haunted piano room. What places shall we ‘just happen’ to meet next, then? The moon or the sewers?”

Marvolo’s lips twitched a bit, not that I was paying any attention to his lips. No, not at all. In fact, what lips? I see no lips. 

That was convincing, right?

“I should think it wise that we avoid such locations. The sewers are horrid and we cannot even reach the moon.”

“Ah yes, but that is what you think! I happen to know of a way to get to the moon.” I said that like it was a joke, but technically I do know of a way. 

Just build a rocket ship. Not that I would know the first thing about building such a device…nor have any materials for building. Even then I would probably fail miserably, but semantics.

“I should think if you do know such a way you would also be smart enough not to use it. Goodness knows how dangerous it was for you to be merely standing on a roof. If you were to reach the stars or the moon you would surely fall off them!” 

“Well usually I do not have someone sneaking up on me! I was completely fine until you revealed yourself. Which begs the question, how long were you there and why?”

He scowled slightly. It appeared that Marvolo didn’t like having the interrogation he was planning be turned onto him.

“I was there about as long as you and I was curious as to why someone like you would go to the roof at all, especially without someone with you. Need I remind you that this almost lead to your death?” His annoyance bled slightly into his voice as well as the near insult to me. 

He continues before I have a chance to reply, “For that matter, what were you singing? I have never heard such a song before and I know fair few songs. Music is something I pride myself in knowing about.”

“A connoisseur of music, are you? How intriguing.” Yay! We share a common interest. “As for your question, I highly doubt you would have even heard of it.”

“Perhaps if you told me the name of the song and who composed it I may have more of a chance. It was a rather fascinating song.”

“Yes, some of the other works by this composer were just as fascinating.”

“The composer’s name?”

“Lady Taylor Swift.”

He frowned in concentration, going over his memories for any mention of that name. When he came up blank, as I knew he would, he asked another question, “What is the name of the song you sung?”

“Now, now, I cannot just give you everything, can I?” I tease him. “I think you shall find that the name of the song is easy to discover by yourself, especially with your supposed intelligence.”

He went silent for about a minute before asking, “Is it called ‘Shake it off’, by any chance?”

“Correct! See, the answers was before you and all you needed to do was pull it together.”

He looked even more interested in me after this. “I have never heard of either the composer, the song or any of the lyrics. Is she a local composer?”

“No, I think she lives in America.”

His confusion is evident but he moves on rather than admit to not knowing what or where America is. He does that often, the pretend to know things thing. Cos, he doesn’t really know everything but if everyone thinks he does it works better for him. 

He probably is upset that I know more things than him.

“What of the dancing? Was that also of Lady Swift’s design?”

“No, she intended for everyone to choose their own dance for the song. It is quite common for songs from America.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise, “You mean to tell me that you created all those dance steps?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“Certainly not! I was surprised that you were performing such acrobatic dance steps when I saw you dance and now I am even more shocked that you created them yourself! It is rather impressive, almost as impressive as being able to do it at all or as impressive as you looked while doing the moves.”

I blush at his words, even though I know he is only saying them to butter me up and get more information out of me in the future. Compliments always make me blush, even from old sleazy men! I sometime hate that about myself.

“I cannot believe you were looking at me so, especially when I was vastly underdressed.” I cried in mock outrage. “Perhaps father was right about your misconduct.”

Marvolo blinked in shock before asking, “And how often do you wear such clothes?”

“How dare you ask me such a question?! I am a lady and I will not talk about such improper topics.” I sniffed in distaste.

“Ah, but are you really a lady, Prince Hadrian?”

Did I mention that Marvolo is awesome? Cos he is.

“That is all relative. I can be a lady when I want to be and a man the rest of the time. Whereas, if you wanted, you would not be able to play the lady for even a second. I have choice; you do not.”

“Some would say that you have no choice. After all, you are in most people’s eyes a lady and should act the part at all times.”

“People rarely actually pay attention to such things.”

“As evidenced by your lack of propriety on the roof?”

“And yours, oh great king, for observing me in such a state.”

He smirked, “I take it you do not subscribe to the point of view that carriers are males that have a female soul?”

“However did you guess that?” I said in false shock. “I did an ever so good job at hiding it!”

“Just a feeling I had.”

“Yes, I find that view idiotic in the best light and is no reason for why we should be treated inferior. So I can birth children, so what? Does that make me lesser than other males? No! Of course it doesn’t. It just means that I have an additional ability others cannot achieve themselves. I might argue it could even make me better than others….sorry if I am boring you with this.”

“No, no, it interests me greatly-” Which, in his words means I just gave him a whole bunch of information about me and I need to be careful not to reveal more.

“-and it is enjoyable to hear differing views on the subject. The people I generally associate with think quite the opposite to you...” And that pretty much was saying that he was glad to be challenged by my views being different from what he knows.

“..But I am curious about how you think carriers are better. Are carriers not weaker physically? That would lead them to a disadvantage when fighting, which is something normal males are often made to participate in.”

“Given the chance both carriers and women could achieve greater levels of physical strength, though perhaps not quite as high as normal males. If we could learn to fight, we could be just as useful and deadly as males, if not more so given how much we are underestimated.”

“You do bring up some good points, yet many will still see you as delicate. Many people say that carriers and women cannot handle the sight of bloodshed and could not harm another soul.”

“Those people are stupid; of course females have killed people before! It is folly to believe otherwise. I am certain there are also normal men who get queasy at the sight of blood or a dead body. Perhaps there are more men than women with this because we go through menstruation which does involve blood. Most of us are not squeamish at the sight of blood, any more than males.”

Marvolo looked slightly pale at the mention of periods. It is amusing seeing males get worked up over a natural process that carriers and females go through. 

“And before you bring up the fact we are ‘too delicate to handle injury’ I can dispute. Though I myself have not experienced it, childbirth is one of the most painful experiences possible, as evidenced by how often my mother complains of the pain of birthing all five of us. But something I have experienced is the pain of removing hair from every part of my body, barring the hair on my head.”

Marvolo looked even paler at this but he recovered quickly with, “And of the supposition that carriers and women are inferior intellectually?”

I raised my eyebrow, “Do you believe that to be true? Especially after all we have just spoken of.”

“...No.”

“And let it be said that behind every successful or great man, there is a woman.” Luna then stood and made her way over to me, knowing that after that line there was nothing much else for me to say.

She bows respectfully to both of us, “Your royal highness, sorry to interrupt you and his majesty’s conversation, but we have a meeting soon with her royal highness, Princess Amity.”

We didn’t actually, but that’s not important. This excuse served its purpose.

“Well, I better not keep you any longer and risk you being late with your meeting with your sister. This has been a fascinating conversation, I hope we can continue it soon.”

“I agree. We should do this again-” OH MY GOD THIS WAS JUST LIKE A DATE! AND WE ARE SETTING UP ANOTHER ONE!! “-and I thank you for your insights, your majesty.”

“You may call me by my name, Marvolo, if you wish.” I ALMOST STARTED FREAKING OUT WHEN THIS HAPPENED! 

Luckily I managed to keep my head and said, “I offer the same courtesy to you, Marvolo.” I absolutely loved the opportunity to finally say his name out loud after dreaming of it for years.

/Flashback end/

That was a rather long segment wasn’t it? Anyway, because he gave me permission to use his name, I am using it everywhere. As you have no doubt noticed from my writing thus far this chapter.

It’s so exciting and speaks of the next step in our relationship. Kind of. Maybe..okay perhaps I imagined the step.

In actuality, while he was surprised and intrigued by my arguments and conversation, that isn’t why he allowed me the use of his name. He thinks that by giving me the use of his name I will open up to him, thinking he was interested in me or some shit.

I mean, that isn’t going to happen, but I am going to abuse the shit out of this privilege. I won’t cover my books with ‘Hadrian Marvolo Gaunt’, like how other people would. But I will overuse it and make him regret this.

Because that’s what he gets for using his name as a tool to get information out of me.

At least this privilege is something he doesn’t give out often, he only does it to people he is really trying to figure out. But at least I have his attention.

I already had his lustful feelings, not that it is hard to acquire that. Now, I need to get him to like me.

Next comes love, then comes marriage and the-

Oh shit.

OH SHIT!

Sorry for stopping in mid sentence but I just had a very important vision. I’ll write it for you now.

/Vision/

Marvolo is going to have a meeting with my father tomorrow, as he does every two days or so. As he has done for the past week.

Today was the day he didn’t have a meeting with father, meaning he had plenty of time to spend with me. 

But, anyway, he will go to see father. The important thing is what he will do when he gets there.

First there is the opening ‘pleasantries’, though I use that word in the loosest sense. Really it was Marvolo subtly insulting my father while father lords it over the fact he humiliated my love. Godric is there listening to every word Marvolo says like it is gospel.

Then Marvolo will open up discussion with, “Did you tell your son Hadrian about punching me which resulted in me getting a black eye?”

Of course, my father being the type of man he is, will crow and brag about how he ‘bested’ Marvolo. “Really? I gave you a black eye?” At Marvolo’s hesitant nod he will devolve into laughter for several minutes before he asks, “How come I could not see your injury?”

“I hid it using magic that is impossible to detect.” This line will help keep Godric hero worshiping him for a while. The nonchalant way Marvolo will say it may help as well.

Father will still have a wide grin when Marvolo continues his questioning, “What I really wanted to ask was whether you told Hadrian of your aggressive response.”

Ever quick to anger, Father immediately bellows, “How dare you insinuate this of me?!?! I have manners and decorum, something you so clearly lack! I would never tell of such horrific things to my delicate and kind Hadrian, whom would surely be shocked by such a deed!”

Everyone in the room will miss Marvolo’s quiet mutter of, “I thought so.” Except me.

“Why do you dare ask such a question?!?!”

“I was merely attempting to find out if you told anyone about it. I fear it is rather embarrassing for one such as me to have such a humiliating experience and if others found out about it…”

“Yes it was rather humiliating.” The shark like grin would return after that statement.

“I must admit, I acted without decorum in these past few days. Rather stupid of me, really.”

“Yes, well, idiocy is something you cannot cure.” Father has a smug look on his face at the sight of Marvolo ‘realising’ his faults.

Actually, Marvolo has found a way to manipulate my father….by humiliating and insulting himself. That is why he brought up the black eye. Yet, the way he is and will be doing it is in a sort of humble way, which will keep Godric following him around like a lost puppy. Because being an awesome intelligent king as well as staying humble just makes Marvolo all the more impressive in his eyes.

/Vision end/

One would think I would be more concerned with my family being manipulated, but to be honest I was more impressed by Marvolo’s quick thinking and ability to use a situation to his advantage. He isn’t going to hurt my family, so I don’t really give a shit about that. My father effectively will call me a girl again, so I care even less right now. 'Delicate and kind' indeed....

No, what I am more concerned about is the fact Marvolo found I lied to him. I said that father told me about the punch, yet Marvolo didn’t believe me and went out of his way to confirm the lie.

This puts me in a dangerous spot. Not only is Marvolo not a stupid man, but at this point if he finds out there will be very little I could do to prevent him telling everyone.

My status as a seer and carefully built life could all collapse after one stupid mistake that leads to a revelation I can’t keep quiet. 

At this point in time Marvolo barely tolerates me, let alone likes me. Getting him to do something he doesn’t want to do will be nigh on impossible. 

I cannot continue to underestimate Marvolo as I have been doing these past few days. I need to be more careful with what I let slip. Even what I gave today was too much information that could led to my discovery.

Dammit! I want him to discover my seer status after I have him wrapped around my finger! Not before!

I was so stupid today!

I need to plan better before making more risky moves like that! Guess I’ll have to binge watch visions for the next few days….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Harry and Marvolo! Yay!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I am very sorry for the delay.


	15. Lesson 15: Uncovering Plots Meant To Be 'Secret' Is A Lot Of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs awkwardly*
> 
> So this story still exists, and yes, I am still working on it. I have finally finished Chapter 15, having conquered the writers block that plagued me for this chapter.

Okay, I have been reflecting over visions and my recent behaviour over the past week since I last wrote. I think I can make a move now...possibly...maybe..

I already know the move I am going to make and it is probably going to be the most risky move I could make at this point. At least from your perspective.

Yet, if I do this correctly I will have a great ally and will be able to get insider information on Marvolo. Something I desperately need if I am ever going to have a chance with him. 

So, I’ll bring the party to him. Or more accurately, to Albus, his closest and most trusted advisor. Except when he pisses Marvolo off….which is surprisingly often considering the esteem Marvolo holds in him.

Yes, that’s my plan. It may seem stupid and ill thought out given Albus’ loyalty and paternal behaviour to Marvolo but it will work. I already see it happening correctly in over 99% of the visions pertaining to this event. It will work perfectly and all according to plan.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And here’s a vision to show why this is the best move I could make at this point.

/Vision/

Marvolo was sitting in a chair gazing into the recently lit fire. He was contemplating something, which either had something to do with me given the conversation he is just about to have with Dumbledore; or it was something to do with politics and how he is progressing in winning over our entire kingdom’s nobility.

Dumbledore enters, looking as benign as ever, “Hello, my dear boy.”

When no greeting is forthcoming Dumbledore frowns slightly at Marvolo and says in a lecturing tone, “Whether you are feeling melancholy or not, it is important to greet people who greet you. Otherwise, you are seen as someone of poor breeding and ill-manners.”

“Would you not say that being lied to is another form of ill manners?”

“Yes, and the amount of times you yourself are guilty of such a crime is very high for someone your age. After all, are you not often saying one thing and then saying the opposite to someone else?” Dumbledore seemed to be restraining himself from wagging his finger and scolding Marvolo like an errant child.

The room descended into silence for a time as Dumbledore got comfortable in the seat opposite to Marvolo. They both don’t really bother with most of the proper behaviour when interacting with royalty as Dumbledore is pretty much a father to Marvolo. I mean, it’s weird enough for me to have to bow to my father but forcing him to bow for me would be...strange to say the least.

They only adhere to the proper manner of behaving when in company. So Marvolo’s private rooms in our palace is where both of them relax their manners. 

Dumbledore was just about to doze off when Marvolo gave his order, “I would like you to investigate Prince Hadrian.”

“Smitten are we, Your Majesty?” Dumbledore said in a teasing tone. 

The withering glare he got in return for such a comment merely made Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle in amusement. 

Before Marvolo could continue Dumbledore added, “I wouldn’t blame you. He is very beautiful, though perhaps a little shy in company, and everyone in his family loves him. He also is apparently very nice, though I have not had the pleasure of experiencing this for myself.” 

“If you would cease speculation into my interest for the Prince you may actually hear the real reason.” Dumbledore went silent with anticipation, and almost seemed to bounce on his seat like an overexcited puppy.

“Prince Hadrian lied to me.” Dumbledore frowned at that. “He told me that his father told him about the...altercation I had with his father. When I asked the man himself he blatantly refused to have done so and said that he would never mention such a thing to his ‘delicate and kind’ Hadrian. So I wish to know how Hadrian came upon this information.”

Dumbledore started to stroke his long beard in thought, “Are you certain that his majesty King James did not merely forget he told his son? And what if he told someone else about it and they told Hadrian?”

“I am fairly certain that his majesty was not lying as he seemed very passionate about not letting his son know of this. As for your other question, if he was told by someone else, then why lie about it? No, there is something about Hadrian that I cannot quite understand…”

“Are there other things that have incited your suspicions in this matter?”

“There is, as a matter of fact. His behaviour seems to change often. In company he is shy and unsure, yet when I talked to him in relative privacy his entire personality changed and he spoke with confidence. Not to mention the incident on the rooftop I told you about.”

“Yes, that is rather odd….but what do you want me to do about it?”

Marvolo sighs impatiently and goes to stand by the fire. “Can you, perhaps, try and see something?”

“You do seem very determined if you are asking me to use that ability. But alas, it does not work like that. The visions are random and only come at night. I cannot induce visions during the day nor on a particular topic; I believe I have told you this before. If I see anything I will let you know though I would not expect anything, especially in the near future.”

Yes, I am sure you can see now. Dumbledore is a seer. A visionary seer, to be precise. 

But he’s lucky in that he only gets them at night. He didn’t even realise he had the ability until he told his lover about one of the dreams he had. General Grindelwald was then able to use the information from the dream to take over a city he had been besieging for a few months.

You know, speaking of their relationship, it actually is rather interesting. Grindelwald and Dumbledore are lovers but neither of them are carriers. Yet because of their close association with the current king, they are able to live together for the first time. Before, in the reign of Marvolo’s father, they had to hide their relationship.

Anyway, Dumbledore being a seer will mean he is more likely to keep my secret than any other non-seer person. Because seers, especially visionary seers, generally will stick together when they discover each other. Especially as there are so few of us that the likelihood of us meeting, without one of the seers purposefully doing so, is very slim. 

Other seers also understand the need for secrecy; Dumbledore himself has only told Grindelwald and Marvolo of his ability. However, because Dumbledore sees Marvolo as his son he will not keep my secrecy if I mean to endanger him or his kingdom. Which is why I shall also be informing him of my love for Marvolo. 

Hoo boy, that’s going to be an awkward conversation. The tricky part will be me trying to make me seem less like a stalker than I actually am...

Marvolo appeared vexed by Dumbledore’s answer, despite the fact he has surely heard it before. “Then I want you to attempt to find the reason he lied to me and any other information about using other means. It is imperative that I find out how he found this information-”

“-and blackmail him. I know how this works, Marvolo. But that does not mean you should use the information. From all accounts he is a nice boy who is loved and appreciated by most of the kingdom; I do not see why you would ruin such a thing for him. I know you have done so before and that ruined her life forever. Why would you do so again?”

Marvolo stared coldly at Dumbledore, disapproval clear as he stood up, “I do what I wish. You would do well to follow my wishes without complaint.”

And so once again a meeting between the two ends with Marvolo slamming the door after an argument….

Honestly, he acts like such a teenager sometimes! He has the mood swings and the tantrums. I mean, I’m the one who should be acting as a teenager because I’m actually a teenager!

/Vision end/

Another reason I need to do this, adding onto the ‘Dumbledore is actually a visionary seer’, is that very soon he could have a vision about me. Now, I have no way of checking what his visions are or anything; especially because seers automatically have protected minds from a mental attack.

But I can figure it out by watching what he says to people and how he acts around me in visions. I will definitely know if he confronts me about it, though I don’t think this is likely if he knows about my seerness.

So when I was perusing my visions for my next move I noticed that in about a month Dumbledore will be starting to act strangely around me. Which may mean he discovers something that leads him to believe I am a seer.

If I let this happen it would obviously be bad. There would be no restrictions for him and he could tell everyone. From foreign dignitaries to my mother; all of them could be told and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.

So now, I will enact my move, and hopefully it will turn out for the best.

*

I made a friend! 

/Flashback/ 

Okay, so I went to the room Albus frequents in the palace, probably due to the fact it has plenty of windows and open space. Plus the place is pretty much abandoned and most people don’t spend a lot of time here, meaning he can invent to his heart's content.

I already knew he was going to be there so I proceeded to walk in. Also, I made sure to choose a time he wasn’t doing anything important or dangerous.

Ya’ know, I would’ve hated it if I had come this far only to get severely injured because I got in the way of one of Albus’ experiments. Honestly, the man fits the image of a crazy scientist to the T! Or however that saying goes.

Today though he was only attempting to create a machine that could project images onto something else, exactly like that machine you have in modern times. Though, in Albus’ case, attempted is the right word. He probably has only a vague notion of how to do it.

Most of his experiments or inventions he makes end up failing because they are too advanced for the time period or were just plain crazy. Who thought it was a good idea to create exploding food? Albus did.

I walked in with caution, even though creating a projector doesn’t sound dangerous you never know for certain with Albus..

After 15 minutes of me standing in the doorway he finally noticed my presence. In his defense, I didn’t announce my presence because I was looking at visions.

“Ah, your highness,” He greets with a bow looking, and sounding, strange with the metal face plate he was wearing for protection. He quickly removed it to peer over at where I was standing.“It is an honour for you to come up all this way to visit an old man like me….”

He was, no doubt, thinking of how convenient it is that I happened to come to visit him just days after he was given the task of discovering my secrets. Of course, this meant I was met with suspicion. A man as old as he is realises that situations such as these rarely happen coincidentally.

“...To what do I owe for the pleasure of your presence?” His smile was slightly tight with formality and the aforementioned suspicion.

“I must admit I am intrigued by your many inventions, Master Dumbledore, and was curious about what you were working on up here so secretly.” This isn’t actually a lie, I am fascinated by his work. “I hope you are not too busy and that I am not interrupting anything.”

“Of course not, your highness! Not that it should be of concern to you as this is your palace and you may go where you please in it.”

“If it wouldn’t bother you, may I inquire as to what you are making?”

He then started to describe his invention in great detail which I will not repeat here as it was rather long. Nevertheless, I endured the long explanation with the poise of someone who has spent hours listening to lesson after lesson on etiquette. I kept an interested expression on my face for as long as I possibly could, knowing that Albus was using this to get the real reason for my visit from me.

Eventually, he was the one to give way, “While I am grateful to your highness for listening to an old man’s ramblings we both know that you did not come here for that.”

I smiled serenely at him from the chair I had sat myself down on during the start of the lecture. “And for what reason other than that would you suppose I came all this way for?”

“I cannot quite work that out myself. But it is clear to me, your highness, that if you were curious about my inventions you would have made a visit to me beforehand.”

“What if I was busy with his majesty’s arrival and could not make the time to come to see you before now? What if I was merely working up my courage to speak with such a famous inventor? What if I was waiting for the chance to meet you alone knowing that my family would not approve of me meeting you?”

“By your phrasing it is clear that none of the reasons you have given me are true for you. So what reason do you have for this meeting?” He absentmindedly flicked his hand closing the door and preventing me from escaping his question.

I glanced at the now shut door before I answered, “I came to give you information.”

Albus’ bushy eyebrows rose in surprise, “Why, your highness?”

“Well, I suppose it saves an old man like you the trouble of investigating me personally.”

Utter silence followed that statement. Albus looked shocked at my admission that I know of his task.

“However, before I tell you any more information I must ask you to make a silence vow with me,” I raised my hand to stop the protests I knew were coming as I continued, “This vow of silence requires only that you not communicate anything I tell you to anyone apart from Marvolo, as I know I shall not be able to get a complete vow of silence from you. Your loyalty to him would prevent that.

“But hopefully after I have given you all the information I have I will have convinced you it is in his and your best interest that he hears nothing of what I tell you. Of course, it will be entirely your choice whether you tell him or not.”

Albus had to spend a few minutes processing what I told him and the bombshell(?) I dropped on him. 

“Why a vow?”

“I am sorry, Master Dumbledore, but I am not telling you anymore until I have gotten the vow from you.”

After a few more minutes of fruitless questioning on Albus’ part he eventually agreed to the vow. Of course, only after assurances that he will definitely be able to tell Marvolo even after the vow. He may also have expressed surprise at me knowing about the vow of silence and how to do it, to which I replied that several of the ladies in waiting knew how to do it as well. I mean, how else would they be able to keep pregnancy scandals out of the ears of the gossip hounds in the court?

As the magic of the vow dissipated I began, “I know that you are a Seer, Master Dumbledore.”

His shock only increased with this pronouncement. To his knowledge, only two people alive knew of this: Marvolo and Grindelwald. One I’ve never met and the other he knows would not have given such valuable information to a relative stranger. 

“I know that you and his majesty’s top general Grindelwald are lovers.” Albus paled drastically at this….this may have been a bit cruel of me. Plus, all these shocks are probably not so good for an old man, though Albus does seem very resilient to me.

“I also know that Marvolo allows this and you think of him as a son.”

“Wh-how-why,” Albus struggled to string words together in his distress before managing to gather himself. “Are you trying to blackmail me with this? Is this what you meant by ‘convincing’ me not to tell Marvolo?”

“Oh no! I was merely getting that out the way before telling you how I know these things. Besides, I think you and Grindelwald are cute together! Totally ship it! Now that I think about it...probably not the best things I could have opened with, to be honest.” 

Albus merely stared at me in incomprehension. I cleared my throat before beginning, “Anyway, I should probably have started with this; I’m also a seer.”

Wide eyes from Albus at this statement, “You are a seer?”

“Yep!”

“What?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I often talk strangely cos’ I see the future and they talk differently from us.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, you’re a visionary seer right?” At his cautious nod I continue, “So am I! But I have my visions during the day and night. Actually, pretty much all the time. But that’s not important. What is important is that I occasionally get visions about a future that’s a few hundred years ahead of us. Or roughly that amount of time, I mean some of the things I see reference 1973….” My ramblings were only proving to further confuse Albus.

He had this absolutely gobsmacked expression on his face and didn’t move for several minutes even after I had finished rambling. I eventually had to click my fingers at him to get him to refocus.

He cleared his throat before beginning, “So, you are a seer who knows I am a seer. You know of my relationship with Grindelwald. What, exactly, do you want from me?”

I remember I blushed at this point, “Well, um, you see it’s actually kind of funny. Um, you know how I am a seer….yeah well...I kind of, sort of, maybe...fell in love with Marvolo?”

Albus merely stared amused at my stuttering, until I got to the final part. “You fell in love with him? How-wh-why?”

“I believe you have already said something along those lines…”

“You are in love with Marvolo? But...why you only just met him!” He exclaimed, his confusion was evident on his face. 

Not because it is hard to believe that Marvolo can make people fall in love with him, he does it all the time after all; but because of how little contact I have had with him in person and how I just admitted it out loud to Marvolo’s father figure. Honestly I didn’t think I’d have that much of a death wish.

“You seem to have forgotten that I am a seer.”

“...Yes. It appears I did. But you must realise I have several questions about this…questions you no doubt already know I want to ask and what you want to say.”

And of course Albus was a smart cookie and had adapted to my being a seer quickly. It is probably a little different from his own experiences as I have visions far more frequently, so in his mind I will have been planning this meeting for a while.

..Yeah, for like a week. That’s impressive for me because usually I can’t stay focused on one thing for an hour let alone a whole week. Stupid visions ruining my focus.

“Sure. So I have been in love with him since I was about ten. Before you say I was ‘too young to know what love is’ please remember I am a seer who sees things beyond my maturity and so had to adapt to become more mature myself as protection-”

Here Albus pales having just realised how a ten year old, possibly younger, had to experience the cruelty of the world first hand. He himself knows that his own visions haven’t exactly been puppies and rainbows. Though I did have that one vision...

“-Of course having visions all the time helped me to get to know Marvolo on some level. However compared to everyone else I have met, or not as the case may be, I cannot learn everything about him. My information on him is startlingly little and it intrigued me. So I investigated this further and slowly fell in love with him and the possible futures I have seen where we are together.

“After I met him these feelings only strengthened and I was ecstatic to be given the chance to learn more about him. I know he isn’t perfect nor is he without character flaws. But I am willing to try a relationship to see whether it is everything I hoped it could be.”

“Did you just tell me this so you could get information on him?” The suspicion from before once again coloured his words. 

I snort, “Yes and no. I do need some information from you, otherwise there would be no point in telling you this apart from getting you to stay your hand from the pitchforks when you realised I was pursuing him. Mostly though, I shall be acquiring the information myself by doing the scandalous thing of…..talking to him!”

“What?”

“Well if a relationship where we are in love and get married is going to work we need to be able to communicate. I can’t exactly win his heart by giving him cow eyes and leering suggestively. If it were that easy his numerous flings would long ago have claimed his heart. Besides, I like the idea of finding the information on my own rather than relying on another person who may be telling me lies.”

“I take it by your certainty of my having information on Marvolo that you know of how I feel about him, what I think of him as.”

“Yes. And what he thinks of you. I know you are the person he respects the most and that to have a chance of making him fall in love with me it is better if you approve of me. Hence my comment about pitchforks. Also you are his de facto father and the person who helped him become such a successful ruler.”

Albus sat silently for a while after that, stroking his beard in thought. “You realise that this will not be easy.”

“I am aware of his thoughts on love and romance if that is what you’re referring to.”

“I will not stand to see his heart broken.” Albus states firmly, looking very much like the soldier his lover is.

“Of course not. I won’t hurt him and I’m not doing this just because it would be best if our kingdoms are connected through marriage. If I was I would let Amity have him. I know I am fighting an uphill battle but I believe that the reward is worth it. That he is worth it. My spending more time with him will only reinforce my thoughts and I won’t back out half way through. I love him.” 

That was probably the most serious thing I have ever said. And I meant every word. I won’t hurt him, I won’t give up on him. I am determined to be the one to have his heart in my hands, protecting it for all I’m worth.

Albus gazes at me with hardened eyes, searching me for any hint of lies. “I am an old man, your highness. I realise that I will not be around forever; do not let Marvolo hear this but I doubt I shall make it another decade. I also know that he needs someone else in his life, someone to provide him with the love I shall never be able to give him, no matter how I try. 

“He needs someone to be there for him, to support him, to argue with him when he needs it; someone who knows him so well they can predict his moods and know how to handle him in the rough patches. He needs someone who understands what burdens he is suffering and comfort him when he needs it. He will not accept someone inserting themselves into his life and manipulating him. He needs genuine love.

“But if what I have seen and what you have told me is true, I think you are the one person who could be all that for him.”

The room went silent after that admission. To be honest that little speech gave me a lot of ideas of what I should do; as well as how to go about befriending him.

Albus was looking at me with such hope and support of what I could achieve that I was momentarily shocked by him. If I didn’t already know his feelings for Marvolo this would have showed me; that he truly wants what is best for him. 

And while he supports me now, I know that if I hurt Marvolo in any way Albus will turn on me instantly. I think he also admires me slightly for the fact I came and confronted the effective father. Alone.

“So you have a plan? Something that requires information from me and perhaps even my assistance?” Albus queries. 

“Yes, I have a plan. I figure the way I am going to win his heart is by being his friend.” At this I was greeted with a small smile. Evidently he thinks that even if I don’t succeed at least Marvolo will have another friend...or a friend as the case may be. 

“The information you will provide me is anything that may hinder that goal. I won’t ask about his childhood which I know was awful, I won’t ask about his late father, but I do want you to tell me if I shouldn’t do something because it will bring back those memories and hurt him…”

“I believe I can do that.” He says slowly, considering his next words. “This also means you would rather I not mention this meeting, and what was said, to him.”

“Well, the less Marvie hears about this the better it is for the both of us, and the plan to be honest.” I point out in an attempt to lighten the mood. “But I suppose you can say you met me if you want.”

“Marvie?” Albus chuckled. 

“He gave me permission to use his name in an effort to gain information out of me.” I state with exaggerated annoyance, “I believe that allows me some leeway to abuse the fuck out of the privilege he has given me.”

Albus chuckled, “He allowed you to use his name? He does not do that very often; only when someone presents an intriguing mystery to him.”

“Erg, yes. Like Lady Shallot…”

Albus nodded, “I suppose I should offer the same courtesy he did. You may call me Albus.”

“Are you sure you didn’t allow me to use your name for the same reasons he did?” I teased.

“Dammanation! It appears you have caught me out. However shall I get information for him now!” He kept up the serious expression for a few seconds before we both dissolved into laughter.

“I shall help you, your highness-”

“Up up up! You have permission to use my name in private. After all, I do need information from you…”

We both dissolve into giggling children who just played a prank at that statement.

“Hadrian, you have my word that I will not tell Marvolo of anything that has happened here, apart from the fact you visited me. I think he deserves a little punishment for using his name to swindle information out of you.”

“That is all I had hoped for.”

“I do have one question though…” At my raised eyebrow he continued, “When you came here today, did you know that I was going to help you and keep your secrets?”

I remember I tilted my head like a bird, “There was a 99% chance, approximately, that this would work. But it still was a risk. What if something I didn’t see changed things? But I definitely made the right decision.”

“So you have visions of the future? As in the far off future?”

“Yep.”

“Any chance that you have something that might help me in my current experiment?”

“Of course.” I beamed at him.

“Well, so long as I have your help in this experiment, I think that it shall be a success. Or at least not a total failure like last time.” He said, as he slowly got to his feet.

I agreed and we spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other a bit, forming a plan for Operation Heart Thief and creating the first ever working projector. I left him with assurances that next time I shall bring Luna and my drawings, both of which he was interested in.

When he supported me through a vision, another one of those ‘your family are all going to be horrifically murdered’ ones, he seemed to warm up to me. By the end of the afternoon I had all but inserted myself into his group of important people. I just hope he doesn’t murder me if shit goes wrong...

/Flashback end/

I don’t really have time to write any more. Exhaustion is kicking in and I need to be at my peak the next few days.

I have a feeling something interesting, or amusing, will be happening in the next few days.

And with Albus as an ally, I know it’s going to be exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Albus is good and teaming up with Harry. How shall this alliance work and will it last?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this after such a long wait. I will try not to let either of my stories be neglected for so long again.
> 
> Comment the various ways you wish to torture me for making you wait so long for a chapter if you want, I can take it.


	16. Lesson 16: Planning ahead is made easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big wait in between chapters! I went on holiday and when I came back I had a lot to catch up on!
> 
> Anywho, sorry if this chapter feels a bit like filler but the next chapter will have lots of interesting things happening to our intrepid hero.

Operation Heart Thief is a go people! I repeat, Operation Heart Thief is a go!

Working with me are the amazing army of dedicated house elves ready for absolutely anything, the wondrous Luna with her amazing ability of being awesome at everything (including life in general) and Albus whose significant beardage should give us the edge we need with this operation. 

Against us is the fearsomely handsome young king, my idiotic father, my equally idiotic older brother, my mother who thinks I’m too innocent for this world (it’s fucking annoying), my older sisters who flirt with any male thing that moves (even if it makes them uncomfortable), my overprotective nosy younger brother, Amity “Naggy pants” Potter (Luna came up with the name when she was 9), Hermione “Constant Bitch face” Granger, the sluts and whores of court and my nerves.

Of course my visions shall play for both teams like the traitorous bastard that it is. And yes, I treat my visions as a thing with emotions. Don’t you judge me. Cos I swear that bitch just loves to fuck with me. And after all we’ve been through…

Ahem. Anyway a week ago I introduced the Awesome Luna of Awesomeness from Planet Awesome to Albus More Middle Names Than Me Dumbledore. And they got on like a castle on fire. Literally.

They almost set the castle on fire and I don’t know how they did it (okay I do, but it makes no sense and I’m still kind of confused). I mean, they were just talking about exotic fruits and then BOOM the tapestries were on fire. 

Luckily I was able to save them because I predicted the fire in advance but that tapestry my mother worked on a couple of years ago will never be the same again. (Never got around to finding a good way to repair things with magic; Note to Self: Learn so I can avoid this situation and the resulting lecture my brother got in the future. Cos man he went on a pranking spree after being blamed for that one..and yikes can Master Snape work himself up into a fury...)

Oh well, it was kind of ugly anyway. Plus it reminded me of tapestry weaving lessons and depicted a boring scene from some stupid book I never got around to finishing reading. You can’t really blame me when it spent THIRTY PAGES describing a simple city. For fuck’s sake, I could have done it in one sentence!

This is a city, it has a river and everyone is happy while smelling like the shit they throw in the river. 

Done!

...Right, what was I saying?

Ah, yes! The weird platonic relationship Albus and Luna have. 2 days ago I left them while they were talking about magical creatures and then when I went back to the meeting point the next day they were still. Talking. About. It.

Okay, moving on. Albus, Luna, the house elves and I all met up yesterday to have a serious discussion of our plans with military precision.

And by military precision, I mean a bunch of drunk teenagers on drugs pretending to be trained military.

/Flashback/

I stood in front of my troops with a straight back that would make momma proud. They all mock saluted as I entered the room, and already we have had two casualties. Two courageous elves who accidentally hit each other on the face in an effort to salute. They will be forever missed...until they popped back in later with cake and popcorn.

First I had to address my people, “I know that this task shall not be easy. There shall be bumps, detours and perhaps even an impossible space level on a rainbow to complete for some inane reason. There is a massive wall surrounding our goal which is heavily defended with snarkiness, wit, sarcasm, door slams, glares of doom, his iron emotional control (™) and an almost unbending stubbornness. 

“Many have tried to accomplish this task before us and all have failed. Some have even been left broken after the defenses thoroughly cut them down. Some of us may succumb to the same fate.

“Yet with determination, will, and a whole lot of baked goods, WE SHALL TRIUMPH!” I finish striking a heroic pose on top of a rock I conjured.

After I gave my epic speech sure to be remembered throughout the ages all of my compatriots sat silently as they gazed at my heroic pose. Some gave a condescending clap or even laughed but that’s cos they couldn’t appreciate my supreme speech making prowess.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. Honestly they ruined the mood. Couldn’t they tell I was setting myself up for an epic applause filled with cheers? And no, I did not pout. True men never pout, no siree. 

“You’re pouting Harry.”

“Shut up, Luna!” I commented as she was blown away by my sheer awesomeness, or the pillow I chucked at her. Take your pick.

Albus, the swine, commented, “I have to agree with Luna.”

“...I knew I should never have introduced the two of you. You both seem to delight in teasing me. Two on one is not fair!” 

“Acting like a petulant child will not solve any of your problems. Now stop pouting and get plotting with us.”

“Fine...but only because Luna brought cookies from the kitchens.”

I stopped pouting and flopped on the couch with a huff. Unfortunately evil plans for world domination, I mean true love, don’t make themselves. 

First we established what the situation is at the moment. That took 15 minutes of me explaining and we finished an entire plate of chocolate chip cookies. Actually, I spent more time explaining chocolate and what cookies are to Albus.

He was fascinated by it! Honestly, like a kid in a candy store….or a potions master in apothecary. 

Then we discussed the best plan with me consulting visions. 

Luna and the house elves started out the meeting with an important discussion that in all honesty, I wanted to avoid mentioning.

“Remember, Master Harry-” Still haven’t managed to break them of that habit. “-that if he harms you again he gets the special treatment.” The smirk on young Dobby’s face almost had me questioning why I had such bloodthirsty friends and also whether I really wanted to know what he meant. 

Luna had no such qualms, “What is this ‘special treatment’?”

“Carving his ‘crown jewels’ and guts out with a rusty spoon while dancing around him slowly covering him in hot tar and feathers.” This is some voodoo witchcraft shit; which I would be an expert on being a practitioner of magic.

“Good. So long as it doesn’t interfere with my plans you may do what you wish.” The exchange of malicious smirks and what I just heard make me glad neither Albus nor I decided to ask what Luna’s plan was.

Clearly Albus wasn’t brave enough to defend his de facto son; not against the Awesome combined power of house elves and Luna. However, he did whisper to me, “Remind me not to get on their bad side.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about letting them do an all out prank fest on Marvie but…”

Dobby and Luna both turn to me and simultaneously say, “We just need to show that we care.”

“Oddly enough that didn’t reassure me. Geez, I can’t believe you went back to that creepy twin thing.”

“BWAHAHAHAHHA!” They laughed in sync with another.

“Okay, they should stop now, maybe…..”

“You speak from experience, oh wise one.”

“‘Wise one’? Hmm….I like it.” Another Note to Self: That is now my code name. “And yeah, they went through this phase when Luna was 11 and they did it all the time. It was really annoying.”

“And how old is Dobby?”

“Dunno. He changes it every time I ask him. It’s a thing we do.”

“I gather there are a lot of ‘things you do’.”

“Yep. Hopefully some of them will rub off on you and you can use it to annoy Marvie!” Which obviously is the main goal in life for any parent; annoy the crap out of your child. 

Then Albus joined in with their creepy evil laughing making me question why I’m friends with them. Then I joined them, cos if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em!

END MEETING!!

/Flashback end/

We did eventually get around to planning out the finer minutia of the plan, with frequent snack breaks and periods where we had to catch our breaths from laughing so much.

I blame the lack of chocolate. I mean, I went 6 hours on only 300g of chocolate!   
I made sure all points were covered at least twice and by the end of it everyone was sick of hearing about ‘The Plan’. So I think I succeeded. Plus everyone only threatened to kill me 3   
times so it went 5 threats better than expected.

Right! So the plan is...going to be written down right after I finish telling you this vision I had a few days ago.

/Vision/

The scene starts in a location we have never seen before, mist billowing in from every crevice and ominous banging echoed throughout the entire room. The foreboding shack emanated a sense of despair as the end of many lives was plotted in this very place. It was a place where secret meetings and dodgy deals were common and the occasional werewolf made its home for the full moon.

JK! (I did good, right interweb people?) It was in the same room as the previous meetings between Albus and Marvie were held. That setting is just where Duke Malfoy is going to be hiring his next assassin to (try to) kill my father. Speaking of, must remember to deal with that….

ON WITH THE SCENE.

Marvolo saunters in looking as sexy as ever. He shows none of the exhaustion he is currently feeling from his tiring day. Seeing Albus seems to reassure him and he asks the question which has been burning inside of him for a while, “Have you made any progress on the task I set you?”

“Good evening to you to, Marvolo. I am doing well thank you for asking.” Passive aggressiveness for the win.

Marvolo gritted his teeth in impatience before doing the necessary formalities and repeating his question.

“I am afraid my dear boy I have not made much progress in it. I am an old man you see, not really fit to rush about the castle asking impertinent questions of those above my station. Plus, I would not want to deprive you the pleasure of discovering all the information yourself.”

“The reason I asked you to complete this task is because I have little time or opportunity to do so myself. I am far too busy doing important things like wooing his sister or engaging myself in the politics. Plus it is extremely difficult when both his father and youngest brother are watching me like hawks around him.” 

“Those just sound like excuses and laziness. If you really were so interested in him perhaps you should have put more effort into finding the information yourself.”

“That is why I have assigned you to the task. Apparently, though, you appear to be inadequate to the task because I happen to know of a rumour that you and he are conversing regularly up in that tower you have commandeered for yourself.”

“Rumours? There have been no rumours of that nature going around...”

Marvolo sat silently, seeming almost guilty though nothing obvious showed on his face.

Albus chuckled, “Have you been stalking him?”

“No.” That word sounded very much like a chastised child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Or as close to it as Marvolo can get with his iron emotional control™.

“You have! Ah, how adorable! Young puppy love at its finest!” He then began to wag his finger at the embarrassed and annoyed Marvolo, “But if you want a lasting relationship you cannot stalk and harass the young man. Pulling pigtails, so to speak, only works so far in winning a heart.”

Marvolo sat with an expression that seemed to say ‘Why is this my life?’ before he responded. “I have told you once and I will tell you again, I DO NOT harbor romantic feelings for Hadrian.”

“Denial is more than a river in Egypt.”

“What?!?”

“Search your feelings you know I must be true!” Then Albus sat for a moment pondering, “Or at least I think that is how it goes.”

Frustrated Marvolo is frustrated, “Old man you are infuriating! Why are you talking so strangely? Or at least stranger than usual….has he put you under a spell?”

“Not unless he spiked the pumpkin juice...or the cookies.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS PUMPKIN JUICE?” He is totally done with Albus and his bullshit. No doubt an entire day of political weaving and schmoozing has left poor Marvie brain dead. 

“The juice of a pumpkin, of course! For such a smart young man I would have thought the answer would have been obvious.”

“Is it a delicacy of this kingdom?”

“He said it was an ancient Chinese recipe passed down from his mother’s father’s grandson.”

Marvie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a rare display of emotion. Obviously he was trying to will himself to be patient for annoying old men with no fashion sense.

Then he seemed to visibly calm himself back to his normal blank slate. “So what have you discovered about him since you seem to have spent a significant amount of the past couple of weeks in his presence? Apart from his ability to invent new drinks.”

“How did you know that it was not his brothers?”

“Because the eldest is a sheep who could not think creatively if his life depended on it and the youngest would no doubt have bragged about his ‘amazing invention’ non stop. Lord knows he does it enough with his other inventions.”

“Regardless of how annoying you find them, you came here with intention of marrying into this family. It may pay you to treat them with respect.”

“That is why I am only airing my grievances in private to you, rather than to their faces or otherwise in public-”

I know it seems he dislikes my brothers but really he doesn’t. He’s annoyed with Richard because he prevents Marvie from talking to me and discovering my secrets. Really if Richard didn’t do that I’m sure Marvolo would think him very intelligent, if a tad ill-mannered. As for Godric...he tolerates him and loves how easy it is to manipulate him.

But that counts as liking Godric, right? I mean, that’s the reason why I still love my brother despite every condescending remark he gives me.

...Right.

“-Now stop skirting around the question and answer me.”

“No need to act like a huffy teen, it was not how I raised you-” At Marvolo’s death glare, which almost beat out Master Snape’s for scariest glare, Albus answered him, “Okay, so we may have met once, or twice, or several times this week.”

“And?”

“He really is as sweet as I thought he was going to be.”

Marvolo seemed to be containing himself from exploding or cursing Albus out in several different languages for several minutes. Both would have been amazing to see. But, alas, his iron emotional control™ was too strong.

“Yes, but did you find anything? Anything at all that would explain his knowledge and why he lied to me?”

“Let me think about it for a moment.” Albus then laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, as if trying to recall memories.

Marvolo sat impatiently, seeming to be trying to create dents in the arm of his chair with his fingers, based on how hard he was tapping them into the poor defenceless arm..

IT WAS SO YOUNG!!!

Soon it became clear that Albus was very close to falling asleep where he sat. Marvolo interrupted him with a harshly said “Well?”

(“He was really very rude. I was just about to get some much needed sleep and then he shouted at me.”

“Elder abuse, man.” Said Dobby who was in full hippy mode; don’t ask. Also, like the vision-ception?)

Albus startled upright and bravely faced an angry Marvolo. Who, if you wanted to know, still looked very sexy. Especially lightly flushed with anger...and I’ll be right back...

SORRY! Just had a ha-difficult! Problem to take care of.

Fucking hormones.

So brave Sir Albus continued on his path, knowing it would surely end in the dreaded slamming of a door.

“I could not betray his trust like that. Despite how recent our friendship is he still is a lovely young man who, if I betrayed his trust, likely would suffer greatly. He is so naive to the ways of the world-” That’s a snort worthy moment. “-that if someone were to tell any secrets that he has confided in them he would likely lose all self esteem and the innocence of youth that he still possesses.”

“So he do have secrets?”

“You once again are missing the point. He did not have the childhood you had, by all accounts his childhood was one of the best a child in times like these can have. This may have left him spoilt, as you have already surmised, but it has also left him ignorant of the ways of the world and how cruel it can be.”

“That doesn’t fit with what I have experienced and the conversations we had.”

“What I mean is that he hasn’t personally experienced death, betrayal and, from his perspective, everyone is nice and kind to him. The world is a beautiful place for him. I cannot be the reason that that worldview is destroyed.”

Marvolo still has a look of disbelief but accepts Albus’ reasoning. I think Marvolo disagrees with him but power to him for not thinking I am an innocent little lamb that needs protecting from the big bad world, because I’m not. Also I think even if he did believe I was that little lamb he probably wouldn’t care about my worldview being destroyed. 

He, himself, seems to have a very negative outlook of the world. He believes the world is cruel and to succeed you sometimes have to be just as cruel. Emotions and feelings just get in the way of that. He thinks people who are innocent and rely on emotions are weak and not generally worth a lot of his time. 

For him, destroying someone’s innocence isn’t a bad thing; more like a way of educating someone on the ways of the world. And by ‘destroying someone’s innocence’ I don’t mean raping someone or some other traumatic event. I just mean in the sense of divorcing someone from the idea that the world is a good place.

So, I can confirm that Marvolo isn’t a rapist, murderer, etc. He just has a hard time trusting people who have a happy go lucky view of the world and seeks to educate them on the dangers of the real world. 

Meanwhile, as I have been rambling on philosophical views my love has, Marvie has started pacing by the window. He appeared troubled by the lack of information from his previously trustworthy advisor. 

“So you became friends with him.” Marvolo stated, knowing Albus just tried to bullshit his way out of something. As he has often done or tried to do in the past. Plus Marvolo knows how fiercely Albus protects his friends and is hardly surprised that he would try to get out of telling his new found friend’s secrets. Marvolo is a smart cookie.

Marvolo sighs, “Surely there is something you could tell me?”

Albus pondered for a bit before a mischievous glint entered his eye. Marvolo, having not noticed this in his frustration for answers, merely gestures for him to continue.

“Well there may be one thing…”

Marvolo leans forward in anticipation.

Albus leans forward as well, a serious look on his face belied only by the aforementioned glint in his eye.

He opened his mouth…..and blew a raspberry in Marvolo’s face.

As Marvolo was blinking in shock, Albus began giggling like a schoolgirl. Then the atmosphere shifted and suddenly the room began to feel more like that shack I mentioned earlier.

In actuality, Marvolo’s magic was reacting to his anger and frustration. Albus sensed the danger and leapt from his chair in a surprising move for one of his age and mobility. Then he spied the escape route.

Dashing towards it, still giggling, he managed to leave the room just as the furious (and sexy) Marvolo stood. Soon a wild, yet somehow still dignified on Marvie’s part, chase began throughout the castle.

/Vision end/

I think I timed it perfectly so he should be appearing just about...now!

And so he did. Excuse me for a moment while I help a wheezing old man. Luckily the git managed to lose Marvolo on his path to my humble abode or else shit would have gotten awkward.

I may have forgotten to put on a shirt….or proper pants. Ahem. Right. Possibly dying old person to deal with.

…

Okay, he’s not dead. 

But I had to resuscitate him with copious amounts of lemon cake which we all know is the ultimate medicine for old people. Or Albus just likes sweet and sour things and was just faking his death to escape the retaliation of Marvie. Probably a good a idea because Marvolo won’t be able to find Albus immediately so will build his annoyance and anger for when he next sees him.

So now that that is all over with, I can get on with telling all you lovely people what my plan is. And believe me, it’s a good one.

It involves emotional blackmail of a parental figure, acquiring a BFF, festivals, idiots being idiots, matchmaking, stealing (I mean, what????), weddings, drugs, singing, dancing, probably a full musical number, pranking, world war 3/the cold war and more steps than a recipe!

Also, this plan is really necessary. Marvie is going to get extremely annoyed with the lack of progress of finding information. With the lack of help from Albus, he will start doing all the information finding himself, ‘secretly’ of course.

Which means that I will definitely know about it and be able to lead him in completely wrong directions that will lead to dead ends. 

However if this lack of progress gets too frustrating to him he will put the entire investigation on the wayside and devote all his attention to politics and wooing my sister. He will then pick up the investigation again after he is married to Amity. Obviously this would be bad.

In fact it could probably be the worst case scenario because he will try to marry me to someone close to him by using his influence over my family after discovering my seerness. Which means I will be forever close to the man I love but not able to be with him and knowing he will never love me.

I have even seen a vision recently of this scenario...where he and I become lovers after I am married, as he also discovered my love for him and is using it as a way to keep me loyal to him. But all it does is make vision me unhappy knowing what I could have had exclusively yet I have to share it with my sister and Marvolo’s other lovers. I eventually kill myself because of this. 

So what I need to do is give him very subtle hints and continue to make myself available and interesting enough to deal with his frustrations. By becoming his friend I will do that because he won’t drop the investigation if he thinks he has a good lead or way of getting information easily. And where better than the source? 

Once I am friends I can teach him love or at least get him to experience it so he learns it himself. Then we will get married and I won’t have to worry about him fucking bitches on the side.

How I am going to accomplish this is by using the aforementioned festival, which is step one!

Unfortunately for you guys, I have guardian angel stuff and Duke’s plans to foil. So I will tell you and explain step one after I have completed it.

Lol, bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I will try and work on the next chapter as swiftly as possible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviewing and kudosing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is good! I want it!


End file.
